


Please Swipe Right

by pommedeplume



Series: Sights and Sounds in the PNW [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Big Dick Draco, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Biting, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dominant Draco, Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Hiking, Impact Play, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Marijuana, Never Have I Ever, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PTSD, Party, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Texting, Tinder, Trans Character, Trans Cho Chang, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: Harry Potter has only just figured out he's bi and now he's just swiped right on the hottest guy on Tinder who just happens to be his former enemy, Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Sights and Sounds in the PNW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042763
Comments: 31
Kudos: 449
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction





	1. The Date With Harry's Enemy

Abs. Abs. More abs. Guy in just his underwear. A woman hiking. A man hiking. A man hiking shirtless. Why is everyone into hiking?

Harry sighs. Tinder is so fucking useless. How does anyone meet anyone on this thing? No one looks interesting. Most dudes don’t put much information about themselves and they’re the ones he’s more interested in at the moment. Within a month he’s gone from realizing he’s bisexual to looking for guys on dating apps. His friends say Tinder is just for hookups and given the vast amounts of people in various states of undress he is beginning to suspect that is the case.

Man hiking with his dog. Woman with a gun. Uncomfortably close selfie. Another uncomfortably close selfie. Guy who looks like a serial killer. Jesus.

Cycle and repeat. It’s like they all come from the same factory. Everyone looks like models on Tinder and not like regular people you’d meet on the street. Not that there’s anything wrong with that but it makes them all seem unreal. Maybe they aren’t real. Maybe they are all bots or people catfishing. Seattleites are not that hot. Harry is sure he would have noticed that.

Finally, a profile that catches Harry’s eye. For several reasons. He’s well dressed. Preppy. Blond. Tall and slender as he sits backward in a wooden chair. He’s not looking at the camera. He’s positioned in front of a window at an angle so that the light causes lens flare. The face and cheekbones are unmistakable and the name on the profile confirms it. Draco. Draco Malfoy, a man Harry hasn’t seen in years and for good reason. They hate each other.

“Draco Malfoy is into guys?”

Harry whispers to himself as he stares at Tinder in the dark in the apartment he shares with his best friends, Ron and Neville. Impulsively he swipes right then immediately regrets it.

“Oh no.”

Harry sits up, wondering what he’s just done, clutching his phone in front of him with horror. He quickly looks for some way to undo it but he can’t even find his likes, let alone undo them. It’s late. He thinks he should just go to bed.

In the morning he has a notification. _You matched with Draco_. Holy shit. He opens Tinder, going straight to his matches. He’s had a few before now but they never messaged him back. He clicks on Draco but hesitates. What the hell can he even say? _Hey, dude, I know you hate my guts but I’m new to being bi and desperate so maybe let’s go out sometime_. No, he doesn’t want to go out with Draco Malfoy. The idea is ridiculous. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. When he gets back he has a message waiting from Draco.

> **Draco:** Hey.

Just… hey. If Harry had the time he could sit here all day analyzing that single hey.

> **Harry:** Hey.

Instead, he does the same fucking thing.

> **Harry:** This is pretty fucking weird, right?
> 
> **Draco:** Sure is. Why the hell did you like me?
> 
> **Harry:** It was an accident. Sort of.
> 
> **Draco:** Yeah, me too. Total accident.

Harry thinks he should just walk away but he’s just too curious.

> **Harry:** So, uh. When did you realize? That you liked men.
> 
> **Draco:** Sooner than you might think. It’s kind of a long story.
> 
> **Harry:** Same actually. Well, it’s not such a long story. But I only realized recently. A month ago.
> 
> **Draco:** A month ago? Shit. And here I thought I was a moron for only realizing a year ago.

Hmm. Still a bit of a dick.

> **Harry:** So, I’m a moron?
> 
> **Draco:** Come on, dude. You know that’s not what I was saying.
> 
> **Harry:** Just messing with you. So, what happened? To make you realize.

There’s silence for a few minutes then finally a message.

> **Draco:** Pansy was kind of the one who figured it out. You remember her, right? Pansy Parkinson. She joked about me being gay for years. Because I got so obsessed over guys. And other stuff. It’s kind of embarrassing. Finally I… tested the waters and found out she wasn’t totally off-base. I’m bi.
> 
> **Harry:** I’m also bi but mostly looking for guys right now I guess. My story isn’t so dramatic. I had always thought guys were hot but finally started to be honest with myself.

More silence. Harry needs a shower and then to head to work. He rushes a little through the shower, getting out and grabbing his phone, still naked.

> **Draco:** So, do you want to do something? There’s this place in West Seattle I like a lot.

Harry can’t believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy is asking him on a date.

> **Harry:** Sure. Just let me know the deets.

Hours later Draco replies with a day and time and the address for the West Seattle restaurant. The dick doesn’t even ask if 7 on Friday is all right. He just assumes. Luckily the time is just fine. Harry gets off early on Fridays.

Later that night they chat some more.

> **Harry:** So, what’s going on with your life these days?
> 
> **Draco:** Just trying to be my own man.
> 
> **Harry:** Are you out to your parents?
> 
> **Draco:** Haha you’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. That’s a fight I’m not ready to have.
> 
> **Harry:** Won’t they find out?
> 
> **Draco:** Probably. I don’t live with them anymore, though. I can’t say everything I own I got my own way but I don’t get money from them anymore.
> 
> **Harry:** That’s good, I guess.

Harry wonders if his parents would’ve been supportive. He supposes he’ll never know.

> **Harry:** What about Pansy? You never said what happened with her. After she got you to come out.
> 
> **Draco:** I told her I was bi and we broke up a few days later. She didn’t say it was about that and I know that things hadn’t be good for a while. I’m not sure what happened. We haven’t spoke in nearly a year.
> 
> **Harry:** I’m sorry about that.
> 
> **Draco:** Don’t be. We should’ve broken up years ago. So, what about you? How has your dating life been? Didn’t marry Ginny Weasley, I see.
> 
> **Harry:** Nah, Ginny and I broke up in college. I’ve dated here and there since then but nothing serious.

There’s no further reply so Harry goes to bed. There’s no message in the morning. In fact, Harry only briefly hears from Draco that night.

> **Draco:** I just remembered that time in second grade when I hit Neville in the face with a dodgeball deliberately and you kicked in the balls.
> 
> **Harry:** Neville is one of my roommates now. And I only kicked you in the balls because I knew he wouldn’t.
> 
> **Draco:** No, I deserved it. I don’t know why I thought of that now.
> 
> **Harry:** It’s good to unburden your conscience.

There’s no further reply. In fact, it’s not until Thursday night when Harry next hears from Draco.

> **Draco:** I’ve decided I want to pick you up Friday. Give me your address.

Harry sighs with exasperation and complies. The dick strikes again. He puts his phone aside and goes to bed.

In the morning, there are no further messages from Draco. Nor is there anything all day. As Harry is getting ready that evening he starts to wonder if the whole thing was a joke. But Draco pulls up in his black BMW right on time at 7. He has a self-satisfied smile on his face when Harry gets in the car. Harry wonders if this car was something Draco got before the rift with his parents. He feels out of place. It’s a nicer car than Harry’s used to.

“How was your day?” Draco asks as he pulls out of the apartment parking lot, classical music of all things blasting on the stereo.

“Typical.”

“Hmm.”

Whatever cologne Draco is wearing smells amazing. Harry can only think of it as a dark and sweet musk. It suits Draco. He’s dressed just as well as in his photos. Nothing on him feels anything less than perfectly constructed. He doesn’t even have a single hair out of place. The dick.

They don’t say much on the drive. Harry stills wonders what the hell he’s doing there. He was waiting for the part where Draco reveals it’s a joke but as they arrived at the restaurant the chances of that felt like they were fading by the moment. They got their reservations and were seated.

“Order what you want. It’s on me,” Draco says as he opens his menu.

Harry stalks to balk but then he sees the prices. Way more than he would spend on a first date, that was for sure. Harry orders filet mignon, a rare treat. The waiter takes their menus and Harry realizes that now the two of them have to talk.

“So, what do you think someone from school would say if they saw the two of us right now?” Harry asks.

“They’d say, _Oh, look, it’s the two hottest guys I know_.” Draco says it with his typical smugness but since he was paying Harry a compliment he can’t be mad.

“No, really. With our history?”

Draco leans back, fingers on his cheek as he says, “Maybe they’d think we were burying the hatchet.”

“Probably.” Harry thinks with the way Draco has been looking at him with those grey eyes he’s definitely thinking of burying something.

Draco sits back up and says, “So, obviously it’s safe to say you haven’t had a boyfriend before. Given how recently you came out.”

“No. Not at all. I’ve never… uh…”

“Never? Not even a kiss?” Draco says, Harry’s eyes being drawn to Draco’s pale, pink lips.

Harry nervously swallows and says, “No. Not even a kiss. Just fantasies. What about you?”

“I’ve done some stuff. Enough to know what I like.”

Harry suddenly feels hot, thinking it must be the wine at first before remembering they hadn’t ordered any. No, it was just Draco and his curious gaze.

“Have you had much success with Tinder?” Harry asks.

With his smug smile back on Draco says, “That remains to be seen.”

The dick strikes again.

“Be serious, Draco.”

Draco sighs and shrugs, “Would I be here with you now if I had? Wait. That came out wrong…”

Harry can perhaps see why Draco sticks with smug evasion.

Draco continues, “What I mean is that I haven’t had much success before you. I matched with some people but they were all boring. Everyone here is into fitness and hiking. And obviously I stay fit but it’s not a hobby. I’m not going to meet up with someone to lift weights.”

“So, what _are_ your hobbies? What does Draco Malfoy do for fun?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Harry leans forward and whispers, “I asked, didn’t I?”

“Well. I do a lot of reading. I like to drive.”

“Drive where?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Just get up and drive.”

“Like a road trip?”

“Hmm. That makes it sound more planned.”

“I could get on board with that. I rarely stray from Seattle.”

“That’s unfortunate. Anyhow, beyond that… well, the truth is most of the things I like to do I did with Pansy. Since I broke up with her I’ve been… bored.”

Harry smiles and chuckles.

“That must be frustrating. But you should get some more hobbies. Try some things out.”

Draco frowns.

“I grew up sheltered. My parents had all the money in the world but they kept a tight leash on me. The only things that were approved were based on what they wanted for me. My father wanted me to play sports so I played sports.”

“You were good at soccer. I never knew you were forced into it.”

“I’m good at anything I set my mind to.”

“Oh. That’s bold.”

“It’s not bold. It’s honest. What’s the point in feigning mediocrity when you know it’s not true?” Draco says, hands folded in front of him on the table looking very self-assured.

Feigning mediocrity? What a dick. Harry laughs.

“You’re really something, Draco. Part of me wants to punch you. Another part of me…”

“Wants to kiss me?”

“Something like that.”

It’s a conundrum. His entire demeanor is off-putting but there is no denying he is physically and sexually attractive. His model good looks, vague androgyny, and over-abundance of confidence are a powerful combination. But what does Draco even want? Is he genuinely interested in Harry or does he just want a hook-up? Harry isn’t sure what he wants himself. Maybe a hook-up would be best. Get whatever this shit is out of their systems then go back to their own lives. But there’s something about Draco that Harry can’t shove aside.

Their food comes, giving something else for Harry to focus on. This is all so weird.

“This is amazing,” Harry says, tapping the filet mignon with a fork.

“It is. I don’t come here so much anymore but it’s always worth it when I do. So, Harry, you never told me what your hobbies are.”

“Well, I do love sports. I’m really into music. Love going to local shows to see friends play. Nothing beats live music. I love beer. I read a lot but mostly non-fiction. Science stuff. Love comic books and superheroes. I guess I do like staying fit and I’m not opposed to hiking.”

“I am _definitely_ opposed to hiking.”

“Aww, come on! Live a little, Draco.”

“Maybe. Maybe if you go for a drive with me I’ll go for a hike with you.”

“You’re on. I’m gonna hold you to it.”

“You better,” Draco says, his smile seeming genuine.

Oh yeah. This is definitely more than a physical attraction. Shit.

They finish eating and Draco pays the bill. Harry doesn’t even look at it. He doesn’t want to know.

“So, want to go for a drive? Not a long one. Unless you’d _prefer_ a long one,” Draco says.

“I’m up for whatever.”

“Good. Let’s go,” Draco says, standing up and removing his jacket from the back of the chair.

Harry isn’t sure what’s happening but he’s decided to just roll with it. If Draco wants to be in charge he can be. The sun is quickly setting and Harry has no clue where they are going. Tchaikovsky is cranked up on the stereo, roaring in Harry’s eyes like it’s heavy metal and his pulse is out of control.

Traffic is nightmarish. Draco is a good driver, working the stick shift like a pro. He goes a little fast but he’s never unsafe. They don’t speak, not that either of them could hear each other over Tchaikovsky. Harry’s never been so excited and nervous in his life. He wonders if he should’ve insisted on going back to his apartment in case he needed to pack. No, they weren’t leaving Seattle. At least Harry didn’t think.

They blew through Downtown and finally ended up in Queen Anne, parked up on a big hill overlooking Downtown. Draco turned off the car and exhaled.

“There it is,” Draco says.

“It’s beautiful at night.”

“Do you live here?”

Draco shakes his head.

“I live in Capitol Hill. I just like this spot. I didn’t really know where I was going, I just knew I would know when I was there.”

Draco undoes his seatbelt and Harry does the same. Draco wets his lips and Harry wonders how they feel. Is Draco a good kisser? Does the dick live up to his own bravado? Harry turns his body to face Draco.

“Harry. I just wanted to say… I’m sorry.” He doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes as he says this, looking at the steering wheel instead.

“For?”

“I’m sorry for… everything. For being a dick. For saying so many nasty things. That was wrong.”

“Ok. Well, show me you can be better.”

Draco nods.

“I didn’t feel it would be right to… Well, to go any further without making my peace. I know I’m a piece of shit. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“Who decides who does or doesn’t deserve something? Besides, I seem to recall beating your ass over most of that.”

Draco laughs.

“I gave back as much as I got.”

“That you did.”

Draco looks uncomfortable and Harry really wants to ease the mood back down. Harry casually sets a dark hand on Draco’s shoulder. Draco cracks a smile but makes no other movement. Harry desperately wants Draco to make the first move. Harry’s made the first move with girls a dozen times over but for some reason with Draco it’s different.

“Why did you swipe right on me? _Really_?” Draco asks.

“You’re hot and I had to know.”

Draco turns to face Harry, his grey eyes shining in the low light.

“Had to know?”

“If you thought I was hot too.”

Draco smiles and Harry realizes he’s coming to love that already.

“I do. Always have. I never really hated you. I think if I had been more comfortable in myself… things might’ve been different.”

“Are we going to spend all night rehashing the past?”

“Sorry. I just feel so much… wasted time. Time spent doing anything except what I wanted to be doing.”

“And what did you want to be doing?”

“This,” Draco says as he places a hand on Harry’s face and leans over to kiss him.

His lips are soft like silk, gliding against Harry’s full lips in perfect sync. Harry’s hands somehow find Draco’s sides, pulling him closer. Harry’s body is alive and hungry, his pants suddenly feeling tight. It’s half the excitement of making out with a hot guy and half the excitement of making out with Draco Malfoy. Harry is turned on by the subversiveness of his enemy’s soft lips.

Draco is nearly laying on top of Harry, Harry’s hands feeling Draco’s back as they drift down to his ass. There’s not really room for the two of them to be maneuvering but that doesn’t stop them from trying. Harry is pressed back against the passenger door, worried he might accidentally fall out. He guides Draco back, their lips still joined. They finally part and Harry catches his breath.

“Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Draco says, grinning like he just won first prize.

Harry allows himself a glance down, seeing what appeared to be a substantial bulge in Draco’s pants as expected, though he can’t make out much in the dark. He’s just glad he’s not the only one.

“That was intense.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

“No. It was good,” Harry says and kisses Draco again.

They almost start again but Harry quickly pulls away.

“I guess I should get you home,” Draco says, his chest still heaving as he turns the ignition.

“If you like,” Harry says, thinking he needs a cold shower fast.

He cools off a bit on the drive. Tchaikovsky is back on but quieter. It starts to rain, a welcome sight after a long summer. They arrive in Columbia City faster than Harry expects. He’s disappointed as they pull back into the parking lot at his apartment.

“So, when can I see you again?” Draco asks.

“I’m off Wednesday. We should spend a day together. We can take that drive if you want.”

“Sounds good to me,” Draco says and Harry leans over to kiss him.

Harry slowly pulls away, sad as Draco’s lips slip away, his mouth still parted.

“Goodnight, Draco,” Harry says and starts to get out of the car.

“Goodnight, Harry. And hey-“

Harry stops and turns to look.

Draco looks smug again and says, “Thanks for swiping right,” with a wink.


	2. The Date Where They Go for a Drive

Draco stands in front of the mirror, straightening his collar. A full day with Harry, he can hardly believe it. That’s a long time to keep his cool. Of course, Harry doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know what Draco knows.

Draco checks himself over. White button-up, black slacks, both custom-tailored to fit him just right. He’s immaculate but simple. He puts on a Baume & Mercier silver wristwatch and a few rings as final touches. He’s been trying very hard to downplay his connection to money but he would allow himself a little extravagance.

> **Draco:** I’m about to leave, Harry. I hope you’re ready.
> 
> **Harry:** Just got out of the shower. I’ll be ready.

Draco pauses to imagine Harry showering, the water rippling down his lean and toned form, down his back, and right over his perfectly sculpted-

No. Stop that. Mind out of the gutter, Draco chides himself. This is why he needs to play it cool with Harry. The last thing, the _absolute_ last thing that Draco needs is Harry understanding just how Draco really came to discover his bisexuality.

Oh, nothing he told Harry was a lie but it was very much only half of the truth. Pansy was the one who had suspicions going back for years. Draco, as he had confessed on their date to Harry, had thought Harry was attractive for a long time, though he had not been consciously aware of it. Not even after his first wet dream. But Pansy picked up on it. She’d picked up on his obsession and the way he asked her if she thought Harry was hot, despite her having made no indication of such a thing.

As Draco heads out of his apartment and down to his car he wonders how he and Pansy stayed together for so long. She adored him. He liked her but in truth he never really loved her. He had liked the way she made him feel. Except when it came to the sex. The sex was terrible. They weren’t compatible, neither physically nor in terms of preferences. This is a fear with Harry too but Draco figures he’ll cross that bridge when he comes to it. He has too much anxiety about Harry to dwell on any particular thing.

Around a year ago his relationship with Pansy had deteriorated. They were barely seeing each other. The bad sex had finally ceased and Draco found himself thinking of his feelings for Harry. He needed to know if this was just some weird fixation or if he really was attracted to men. So, he did what any horny and desperate newly twenty-one year old would do and went to a gay bar. One night was all he needed. He didn’t take anyone home but drowning in a sea of gorgeous men illuminated the lost secrets of his soul. He was bisexual.

A year later and he’s away from his parents, away from Pansy, and free to be who he is. Free to take the man he’s had a crush on for such a long time for a drive to nowhere. He drives from his apartment in Capitol Hill down to Columbia City in South Seattle where Harry lives with his music down low lest he overexcite himself. He needs to find out what Harry likes so he can mix it up. Growing up Draco’s parents only ever let him listen to classical music and opera, wanting him to be cultured like them. Things like pop and rock music are a confusing mystery to him.

He pulls up into Harry’s parking slot, nice and easy. Harry is leaning against the wall wearing tight blue jeans, held in place by a brown, probably faux-leather, belt that reminds Draco of the western wear that his father used to wear when they would go to their Colorado summer home when he was a child. On top, he’s wearing a Seahawks tee-shirt. Draco wonders if he should start watching football.

Harry propels himself off the wall and strides over to the car, looking gorgeous in the morning sun. The bastard doesn’t know how beautiful he is. It’s infuriating. For all his insecurities Draco never loses touch with his worth and knows when to flaunt it.

Harry gets inside, coming straight for Draco, his full lips enveloping Draco’s lips for a short, slow kiss. Harry’s very touch is better than the finest wine or the richest dessert and Draco’s body responds with the ease of a light switch.

“Missed me?” Draco says with his best wry smile.

“You could tell? Glad you’re paying attention.”

Draco presses down on the clutch, gripping the stick shift as he put it in reverse, guiding them out then onto the road. As promised there was no destination. He was letting intuition guide him south away from Seattle. He never thought more deeply than that. He imagines himself driving all the way down I-5 the coast, right down to Mexico. He could make it in a day if he didn’t need to eat or sleep.

“So, how have things been? What does Draco Malfoy even do on a day to day basis?”

“I’ve told you the sort of things I like to do.”

Draco can almost hear Harry’s indignation. He feels guilty that he likes making him so frustrated.

“You can’t tell me that all you do is read and drive around.”

“Well. I do get out of the house. Roam around Capitol Hill, Downtown, Fremont. All around there. I go to Gasworks to read sometimes. On Sundays, I sometimes attend St. Mark’s Cathedral. It’s beautiful and peaceful.”

Harry laughs.

“Draco Malfoy willingly goes to church?”

“Yes, he does. I’m not religious if you were wondering.”

“That’s funny. I’m Christian and I haven’t been to church in years.”

“Oh, well, you should come with me sometime then, shouldn’t you?”

“Maybe I should.”

Draco smiles as they enter Tacoma, thinking this is already going well.

“My days all start to feel the same. Now that I’m done with college. Well, done for now. I really want to go back and get my Master’s.”

“Oh? What do you have a degree in?”

“Sociology,” Harry says, slightly embarrassed.

“Hmm. Interesting choice.”

“Not much I can do with a Bachelor’s as evidence by my current pet store occupation.”

“That is a waste.”

“Tell me about it. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love animals and I guess it beats flipping burgers. But I want to do something meaningful with my life. Something that matters. I want to help people.”

“Admirable,” Draco says, understanding the desire for purpose all too well.

“What about you? Did you go to college? What are you doing now?” Harry inevitably asks.

Draco frowns a little.

“I have a Bachelor’s in business. My whole life all my mother and father have wanted for me was to eventually take over the family business. I don’t want that.”

Being vulnerable isn’t the easiest thing for Draco. Being vulnerable and letting people in is a recipe for getting hurt when they find out that deep down inside he’s fundamentally broken. If they see his damage… if Harry sees his damage he won’t be interested anymore.

“Then what do you want?” Harry asks.

Draco smiles, though it’s a little forced.

“I don’t know. I want what everyone wants. To be fulfilled. To feel like I’m doing what I’m meant to be doing. I don’t know what that is,” Draco says, anxiety rising up from his belly.

“That’s understandable. Besides we’re only twenty-two. I don’t think anyone expects us to have everything figured out.”

“That’s funny. You grew up with hippies. I grew up with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.”

Draco flashes back to being eight years old. His father yelling at him about duty and loyalty and being a man. Draco’s indiscretion? Knocking over a wineglass onto some of his father’s work papers. Christ, he can remember it so clearly like it happened only yesterday. He shivers and pushes it out of his mind.

“My mom is a hippie. My dad not so much. But they were more strict than you think.”

“Hmm.” Draco’s internally trying to calm himself down.

“All right, I guess they were pretty relaxed.”

Draco smiles. Once they are out of Tacoma they pull into a diner right off the interstate for lunch.

“I can’t believe you’re going to eat diner food,” Harry says as they sit down in their assigned booth.

“I like to squeeze in some pancakes between the heaping piles of caviar.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking and that disturbs me.”

“I am joking. About the caviar. I don’t like caviar. I do like pancakes.”

“Well, that’s one thing we actually have in common.”

They order and Draco glances at Harry who is checking his phone.

“Chatting with other guys on Tinder, I see?” Draco teases.

“Checking Twitter.”

“Oh. I don’t do social media.”

Harry chuckles and says, “Of course you don’t.”

“There’s nothing for me on there.”

“Social media is where you can say something objectively stupid and horrible and have thousands of people tell you how great and smart you are anyway.”

“Are you implying I would say something stupid and horrible?” Draco says, more amused than offended.

“No. But maybe you want to leave the option open.”

“I don’t.”

Harry puts his phone down and says, “That’s good to know.”

Their pancakes arrive, they eat, and hit the road again. Olympia flies past and they are well on their way to Oregon. It’s a peaceful drive. They roll down the windows and Draco puts on Debussy, a beautiful composer for a beautiful day.

At Longview, Draco heads west towards the Oregon coast. It’s just past noon, having hit the road three hours before. At some point, he needs to stop for gas. He can’t remember when he last filled the tank.

In a town called Garibaldi, a quarter of the way down the coast Draco finally stops for gas. Harry goes inside and comes back out with two bottled teas. He hands Draco his bottle with a kiss, only a quick one, like a thief. Draco likes that. He likes that _a lot_.

They carry on, turning inland. Draco has no idea where they are headed now but he thinks maybe they are looping back up to Seattle. It’s two in the afternoon now. Draco’s expected more complaining from Harry but he’s seemed nothing but delighted this whole time.

There are trees as far as the eye can see. It starts to rain so the windows go back up. Harry dozes off for a while. Draco wonders if he’s getting enough sleep at night. He has to remember to ask him about that later.

When Harry awakes they are passing through Salem, Oregon, which seems nice enough.

“Where are we?” Harry asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Salem. Not the one with the witches. That’s the other coast, unfortunately.”

“Very funny.”

“I’m hysterical,” Draco says, cracking a smile.

For the last couple of hours of the drive, Draco has noticed something odd about the car. He can’t put his finger on it. It seems a little sluggish. Instinct tells him he should immediately stop somewhere in Salem to get it looked at just in case but he doesn’t want to ruin things with Harry so he pushes on.

A half-hour later the car stops in the middle of a small town east of Salem. Draco just has enough time to turn off the main road to park in front of someone’s house in what is a very nice neighborhood.

“What happened?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know. Dammit.”

Draco flies out of the car, thinking to look under the hood but he doesn’t know a damn thing about cars. Harry is also out of the car, pulling out his phone.

“I don’t suppose you’re good with cars,” Draco says.

“Not really. I can change a tire. If you need that.”

“I don’t. Shit.”

Draco is furious, mostly at himself. He should’ve stopped as soon as something seemed wrong. Now he has fucked everything up. Harry comes over and calmly says, “Try to breathe. Call a tow truck to take us to a mechanic.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

He wonders how long he has been ignoring this problem. He remembers noticing something a couple of weeks ago but he thought he was imagining something.

“It’s fine. Just all part of the adventure, right?” Harry says and puts an arm around Draco, pulling him to his side.

Draco instantly feels some of the fury inside himself dissipate. He closes his eyes and takes a deep, slow breath then exhales.

“All right. I’ll call the tow.”

The wait for the tow isn’t long, thankfully. Harry calls an Uber to get them to the auto repair shop. The shop isn’t busy but they are closing in an hour.

“What did they say?” Harry asks after Draco heads out from talking with the mechanic.

“They are going to look at it real quick but he says any BMW parts will need to be ordered overnight.”

“That means we’re stuck here. Fun.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco says, sitting down on a bench, leaning forward, head in hands.

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll tell work I had an emergency.”

Draco sits up, hating that he’s been forced to lose his cool so much. Vulnerability. Disgusting.

“We’ll have to stay the night somewhere. Maps says there’s an inn nearby. Let’s go there,” Draco says.

It is only a five-minute walk so they don’t bother with an Uber. The inn sits on a corner, a yellow building with red roofs. European style in design. Still, it is only a two-star hotel so Draco isn’t expecting anything too fancy.

At the front desk, they discover that there are two rooms available. One with a bed for two adults and another for a child and another with just a bed for two adults.

“Let’s just get the single bed. I don’t think either of us wants to sleep in a kid’s bed. We’re big men,” Harry says.

Draco grins and says, “Yes. Big men. Strong men. Smash!” then turns to the woman at the front desk and says, “We’ll take the single bed.”

Draco thought it would take at least four dates, maybe five before he and Harry shared a bed. Not that he has a plan or anything. He’s much too nervous when it comes to Harry in order to have a plan. But now he has to figure out how to make sure Harry knows he’s not ready to hookup without seeming out of character. Draco Malfoy, as others probably see him, definitely is a horn dog only looking for one thing. But Draco as he knows himself has hang-ups and isn’t ready for the disappointment of him and Harry not fitting.

“I guess I should’ve told you to pack some clothes just in case,” Draco says as they enter the room.

“I guess I’ll just have to prance around in my boxers tonight. Think you can hold it together?” Harry says, popping into the bathroom.

“No,” Draco replies, so softly it's doubtful Harry can hear it.

Draco lays back on the bed, his stomach making sounds. Harry exits the bathroom and says, “Are you hungry?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you want?”

“We could order a pizza. I didn’t see anything on the walk here but churches.”

“Pizza?”

Draco glares at Harry in shock.

“What? You’re looking at me like I just suggested we have cow’s balls for dinner.”

“Pizza? We can’t have pizza,” Draco says shaking his head.

Harry raises an eyebrow and folds his arms in front of him.

“What’s wrong with pizza? Less civilized than pancakes?” Harry says, coming to sit down next to Draco.

“I don’t know.”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never had pizza.”

“Of course I have. But I just… never thought of myself as the sort of person who eats it deliberately.”

Harry laughs a big belly deep laugh that warms Draco’s soul. It’s the most wonderful thing Draco has ever heard.

“Well, Draco, I’m asking you to eat some pizza with me. Deliberately.”

“Well. For you.”

Draco throws his arms around Harry and they kiss. Harry’s lips are very pleasant indeed. People think kissing is odd but Draco understands it. The lips are quite possibly the most sensitive part of the human body. And they are soft. The feeling of something so bounteous and supple as Harry Potter’s lips sliding against Draco’s lips is a sensational delight. Criminal in its decadence, making Draco feel like a man who is getting away with something. Anything this good should be illegal.

Harry pulls away, smiling as he says, “Pizza.”

“Yeah. Pizza.”

“I’m definitely gonna need a large,” Harry says, breathing hard as he fumbles about, presumably for his phone.

He gets up, entering the bathroom then coming back out with it in his hand. Draco has meanwhile grabbed a pillow to put over his lap, to give things time to cool off. Harry asks Draco about toppings then makes the call. Forty-five minutes later pizza arrives. Draco takes his first slice with skepticism, raising it to his mouth then biting down.

“Hmm,” Draco says, mouth full of meaty pizza.

“What do you think?”

Draco tries to chew, wincing as he swallows a little too much then says, “Adequate. Very adequate.”

“Coming from you that must be high praise.”

“It’s good. For what it is.”

“But that’s the thing. Pizza is always good but it’s always pizza. You don’t go into pizza expecting something amazing. Pizza is… reliable.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I think I’m just hungry.”

Three big slices later Draco thinks he must’ve been very hungry indeed.

“I’ve gorged myself,” Draco says, head against a pillow as he lies on the bed praying for digestion.

“You’ll be fine. You’re a big boy.”

“Big man, excuse you,” Draco says, chuckling softly.

Draco slides out of bed and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands free of grease. He supposes Harry is right. Pizza is reliable. If his parents could see him now. Being bisexual was one thing but liking pizza? Appalling. They’d write him out of the will.

“So, now what? Want to watch TV?”

“No. I think I can only handle one new cultural milestone per day, thank you very much,” Draco says, plopping back onto the bed.

“Draco, you can’t be-“

“The Malfoy family household does not now nor has it ever owned a TV.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me you have never seen any movies or TV shows? My mind is breaking right now,” Harry says, sitting cross-legged next to Draco.

“I am not. I’ve seen things. Here and there. Mostly at school or with friends with parents less strict than mine. Like I said, you and I had very different upbringings.”

“That reminds me. Why the hell did you and I even go to the same school together?”

“Sports. My mother would’ve sent me to a private Christian school but my father wasn’t having it. He also thought public school would toughen me up. I was such a sensitive boy. Or so he told me,” Draco says, more bad memories lurking beneath the surface.

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah. Though I suppose he was right. It did toughen me up.”

Draco looks away towards the window, remembering himself at age five. Before things got bad. Such a bright, silly boy.

“Being tough isn’t everything,” Harry says, putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco turns back to Harry, kissing his hand.

“It is when you need it to survive.”

Draco looks up into Harry’s green eyes, so full of warmth.

“You don’t need it to survive. I’m sorry you ever felt you did,” Harry says.

Draco rests his head against Harry’s hand. What is it about this man that makes him feel so calm? So safe.

“I did feel I did. I still feel like I do. Everything I did was…”

“What?”

Draco inhales and tries again: “Everything I did was all to protect myself. If I was the toughest, most scary kid other kids couldn’t fuck with me. And my father would be proud. Proud that I wasn’t a pussy or whatever else he said.”

“That’s terrible. I don’t think anyone thought you were scary, though. I think they thought you were an asshole.”

Draco laughs.

“I was an asshole. Still kind of am.”

“Kinda.”

“Hey!” Draco says, lifting his head to stare at Harry agape.

“What? I’m being honest. Don’t worry, it’s weirdly attractive,” Harry says then leans down to kiss him.

Harry shifted, sliding his body next to Draco’s, Draco wrapping an arm around him. Kissing Harry is intoxicating, addictive. They both taste like pizza but Draco could give a fuck about that. He only wants this beautiful man close to him, his lips giving him life.

Harry has a hand on Draco’s back. It slides down to his ass and squeezes, Draco’s dick jumping in response, already painfully hard in his pants. The comforter and sheets are bunched up between their bodies, creating an accidental barrier. Draco needs every part of him to touch every part of Harry. He needs-

No.

He pulls away, never having felt more aroused. It would be so easy to give in. But he can’t. He can’t.

“Harry… I don’t want to have sex with you tonight. I’m not ready,” Draco says.

Harry smiles, “That’s fine by me.”

“If we keep making out I don’t think I will be able to resist.”

“Oh. Well.”

“I know. It’s a disappointment for me too,” Draco says, touching Harry’s face gently.

“We can sit and talk… a couple of feet apart. And try not to touch when we sleep.”

“Right. Cuddling is a gateway drug for boning. Everyone knows that,” Draco jokes.

“Yeah. And I give some damn good cuddles,” Harry says.

“Oh, I bet you do,” Draco replies, wondering what else Harry was good at.

Draco got under the covers to hide his still very present erection. The fucker always lingers. Harry has a little bit of a bulge but doesn’t even seem to care. Draco envies Harry. He can’t be so brazen in that aspect.

“So, let’s play a bit of a game. We’ll ask each other questions. Answer a question, ask a question. Back and forth,” Draco says.

“What’s the punishment for not answering?” Harry says.

Draco shrugs.

“You don’t get to ask one, I guess.”

“All right. You go first.”

Draco thinks for a moment then says, “What’s one thing that happened to you that you’ve never told anyone?”

Harry’s eyes go wide as he brushes back his black, messy hair.

“Ok. When I was eleven my parents were out of town for a weekend. And I was a pretty good kid so they had no problem with me watching myself. Ron and Hermione were busy. I don’t remember why. It’s not important. But I got into the liquor cabinet. Served myself some vodka. Of course, I thought it was disgusting but I was curious.”

“I have a feeling this doesn’t end well.”

“It doesn’t. Puked my guts up. It was horrific. Gotta believe I spent the rest of the weekend scrubbing every surface in the house. And I never told anyone because I was so embarrassed.”

“My parents would’ve killed me. All right, you can ask a question.”

Harry says, “What do you want from life?”

“I want what everyone wants. Happiness. Security. To be fulfilled.”

“That’s a bullshit answer. Picture yourself in ten years. Where are you? What are you doing?”

Draco bit his lip, tempted to reply in a very lewd fashion but he somehow found restraint.

“I’m still in Seattle. I’m giving back to the world. I’m married and we’re very happy. We have at least one child.”

“That’s better. Your turn.”

“How did you figure out you were bi? Saying you started being honest with yourself isn’t an answer.”

“But it is. Sort of. I had felt things for years that I dismissed. I always checked guys out. Without even thinking. I just thought it was normal. I thought it was normal to walk down the street and check out one girl’s boobs then the ass of the guy next to her. And when I… God, this is embarrassing…”

“This is a judgment-free zone, Harry.”

“When I watched porn I spent a lot of time looking at the guys. If I didn’t find the guys and the girls attractive I couldn’t get into it. You know I’d look at them. Check out their dicks. How cute were they? Did they seem like the type of guy I’d want to… Well, you know.”

So much for Draco’s erection finally fading. Learning about Harry’s porn habits will have it up for hours, he’s sure of it.

“And so you did what?”

“I opened my mind. Opened the door in my mind that read Men on the front of it and stepped through. I just let myself think of it. And I watched some gay porn to see if I liked that. And I did.”

Draco is sure it will be a fun conversation when Draco also really hasn’t seen much porn but that was a topic for another day.

“Your turn,” Draco says.

“If you could live in any other city in the world, what would it be?”

“Rome.”

“I thought you’d say Paris.”

“I’ve been to Paris and I’ve been to Rome. I like Rome more.”

“Fair enough.”

“How many people have you kissed?”

“Oh, now we’re getting personal, Draco. Let me think…”

Harry counts on his fingers. The counting goes on and on. Draco is surprised.

“Ok. By my count… three?”

“Three? Really? Then what was all the counting about?”

Harry shrugs.

“I was fucking with you. Not that it matters. I dated two different girls in school and college and now I’ve been kissing you.”

“All right. I won’t make you ask. The answer is two and a half.”

“Two and a half? How can you kiss half a person?” Harry says, skeptical.

“You, Pansy, and this guy at a gay club. That was how I figured it out. Or confirmed. I went to a gay club and there was this guy. We kissed for half a second. It was barely anything.”

“That’s kind of cool.”

Draco crinkles his nose and laughs.

“If you say so. It’s still your turn.”

“So, let’s assume I know what you’re looking for in a guy,” Draco says, gesturing at himself then continuing, “What do you look for in a girl?”

“I don’t know. I’m not looking for a girl right now. I’m not looking for anyone else right now. I guess all the same things I would want in a guy. Good morals. Cares about people. Active. Likes sports. Hot.”

“Understood.”

“Since you don’t listen to real music-“

“Harry, I swear to God I’ll-“

“I’m kidding! But since you don’t have a favorite band, who’s your favorite composer?”

“Oh wow. That’s actually hard. You know as much as I love Tchaikovsky I think I have to go with Mozart.”

“Sure.”

“What’s your favorite band?”

“I don’t know if I have one? I used to really love Paramore. I listen to a lot of pop and hip-hop while I’m working out or just out doing stuff. I need to dust off my old CD collection. Spotify has ruined my musical tastes.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

Harry yawns.

“I’m getting tired.”

“Ask another question before you pass out,” Draco says, enjoying this.

“Ok. Umm…”

Harry is looking up at the ceiling, thinking for a long time.

“Are you all right?” Draco asks.

Harry laughs.

“Yeah. I just needed a minute. Ok. Here it comes… are you ready?” Harry says, leaning in.

“Give it to me,” Draco says.

“Cats. Or. Dogs?”

“Huh?”

“Cats or dogs? Do you like cats or dogs more? This is a million-dollar questions so you better not get it wrong.”

“Dogs?”

“You sound uncertain. Do you want to commit a little more?”

“Dogs. I like dogs more.”

“It was a trick question. I love them both. But if I had to pick I would go with dogs so you win double big.”

“Double big? I like the sound of that.”

“Now, how about we turn the lights off, strip down to our underwear and have ourselves a good and hard… sleep,” Harry says, giving Draco a peck on the lips then rolling over to turn off his lamp.

Draco finds it difficult to sleep that night. For a while. Once he can suppress his horniness he actually sleeps like a baby, waking up in the morning ready to tackle the car problem.

He feels a little exposed from the night before. A little bit of a shame from having dug too deep inside himself. The whole day had been a test and Draco thought he handled it well.

The car isn’t ready until three in the afternoon, Draco and Harry having wandered all around the town. It is a nice enough place but there isn’t much to do. It also rains intermittently and neither of them have umbrellas.

Draco’s almost a little sad when he gets the car back. The adventure is almost over. Still, four hours of driving left to do. In some ways, Draco feels changed by this experience. It’s harder to put up the facade. He’s anxious but excited. His life is taking a turn and he knows it is for the better.

At around 8:30 Draco slips back into a parking slot at Harry’s apartment. Exhaustion has set in.

“Well. That was a hell of a drive. Hell of a second date,” Harry says.

“Yeah. And now I owe you a hike,” Draco says, turning to smile at Harry.

Harry’s beautiful, kind face is smiling back at Draco.

He says, “How does Sunday sound to you? That’ll give us a couple of rest days. Also, I should be off work.”

“I’m down. Let me know the details,” Draco says, putting a hand beneath Harry’s chin and drawing him over into a kiss.

When it seems like it’s getting out of hand again, Draco pulls back and says, “Ok, ok. I’ll let you go.”

“What? I was fine just how we were,” Harry says and reinitiates the kiss.

Draco laughs but continues to kiss him. The next few days without Harry were going to be hard. Harry finally pulls away and gets out of the car.

“Good night. Drive safe,” Harry says, waving and walking to his apartment.

Draco feels odd on the drive home. It’s a funny feeling that radiates from somewhere between his stomach and his heart, filling him with warmth and wellbeing. Such a strange thing.

Once he’s home and in his apartment, he checks his phone. He has a couple of messages from Harry on Tinder.

**Harry:** I just wanted to let you know what a great time I had. Don’t feel bad about the car troubles. At first, I thought this was kind of crazy, you and me. But I don’t know. I think I was wrong.

**Harry:** I can’t wait for Sunday.


	3. The Date Where They Go On a Hike

Harry can’t stop thinking about Draco. It started the night he got home from Oregon. He came into the apartment, waved at Ron and Neville, then went straight to his room to lay on his bed and daydream about a guy he sooner would’ve punched in the mouth rather than kiss just five years ago.

When Draco messaged him on Tinder that he had made it back home safe, Harry’s heart pounded with excitement. He found himself looking back over Draco’s profile pictures, almost thinking that if he looked at them enough he could absorb Draco into his very being.

Harry has been lovestruck before but he doesn’t think it’s ever been this bad before. Their chemistry is insane. Off the fucking charts. And the more Harry gets to know Draco the hotter he seems to become. He’s started to seriously wonder what Draco is like in bed. Harry knows from experience with women that he’s definitely more of a giver. He just likes to make the other person happy. He’d definitely love to make Draco happy.

Harry grabs his phone. It’s Friday evening and Draco has been out shopping for the hike on Sunday.

> **Harry:** How’s it going?
> 
> **Draco:** Good, I think. I’ve gotta say I think the outdoors look suits me.
> 
> **Harry:** I can’t wait to see.
> 
> **Draco:** No, I bet you can’t.

The dick is consistent, Harry will give him that. Oh, but he had softened in Oregon, hadn’t he? It’s obvious now that Draco cares a lot about appearances. Harry supposes that he can reconcile both sides of Draco as a solid sign that he has layers. He prefers the sensitive, vulnerable Draco but has to admit that bantering with the dick gives him a little thrill.

> **Harry:** You just better be ready. I’m gonna wear your ass out Sunday.
> 
> **Draco:** No comment.

Harry laughs and sets his phone aside. The planned trail is the Middle Fork Snoqualmie trail. It will give them flexibility and it’s not one of the harder trails just in case Draco proves to not be up to the challenge.

“Harry?” Ron says as Harry leaves his room to get some juice.

“Yeah?”

His roommates are on the couch playing Playstation. Harry isn’t that into games but he does like to watch sometimes.

“Are we doing the thing next Friday?”

“The thing? You’re going to have to be more descriptive,” Harry says, smirking.

“The party.”

Ron says this looking at the TV screen, not Harry.

“Yeah. Who’s coming?”

“You. Me. Neville. Hermione. Ginny. Cho.”

“Ginny’s coming?”

“Yep.”

Harry nods and gets his juice from the fridge, heading back into the bedroom. He hasn’t seen his ex-girlfriend, Ron’s sister, Ginny in months. He has a feeling she will be amused by recent developments in his life.

But for now, he has more pressing concerns.

> **Draco:** I’ve done all I can tonight. I’m heading home. I’ll get whatever I didn’t get today tomorrow.
> 
> **Harry:** Sounds good. I think I’m going to bed early. Nice to be well rested for work tomorrow.
> 
> **Draco:** All right. Good night, Harry.
> 
> **Harry:** Good night.

Saturday flies by and it’s Sunday morning soon enough. Harry is keeping it simple with a tight grey tee-shirt and dark grey cargo shorts along with his pack. Draco pulls up and gets out of the car. He’s decked out in flannel and a good set of hiking pants. He’s wearing a beanie to top it all off, which Harry finds incredibly cute.

“Hey,” Draco says, coming up and kissing Harry.

Harry’s glad he went ahead and told Ron and Neville about him and Draco so that he doesn’t have to worry about them seeing this. He knows they probably don’t approve but he thinks if they can get to know him now they’ll change their mind.

Draco pulls away and Harry says, “Hey.”

“Come on.”

Draco gets back in the car and Harry follows, grinning as he puts his pack in the backseat. Music is on the stereo and for once it’s not classical.

“Paramore. You’re listening to Paramore now?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugs.

“Thought I could use a change.”

Harry privately snickers as Draco pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. It’s an hour-long drive to get there. Something about the music and the drive makes Harry flashback to middle school. What if he and Draco had started dating back then? It’s a strange thought. No. It’s good that it’s happening now.

They arrive at the trail and get out of the car. Harry inhales and listens to the faint sounds of the woods. Stillness. The sound of the river not far away. Cyclists up the path from them. He straps his pack on, surprised to see that Draco has somehow already done that and is waiting in front of the trail.

“Move your ass, Harry,” Draco calls.

“So, that’s how it’s going to be?”

“Sure is.”

“All right.”

Harry chuckles and closes the car door.

“What? You think I don’t have it in me.”

“Well, I think you certainly have something in you,” Harry says then kisses Draco the cheek.

Somehow that peck feels more intimate than most of their make-out kisses. You don’t give pecks to someone you’re just dating. You give pecks to a boyfriend. Draco isn’t a boyfriend but damn that felt natural.

“Do you know what kind of trees these are?” Draco asks, gesturing around them.

“Cedar. Or spruce. Or both. I’m not an arborist.”

“Me either. We’ve both lived in Western Washington all our lives. You’d think we’d know what the trees are.”

“Well, I think we both only recently got into wood.”

Draco lets out a loud laugh then quickly stifles himself.

“I suppose we did.”

After stopping to look at the map they carry on the trail. This isn’t the most scenic trail in Washington but it should work well enough. If nothing else it’s peaceful. Harry always loves getting away from the city. Away from the traffic and people in a hurry to go nowhere. With nature, he’s at home. It’s more spiritual than any church he’s ever been in.

They come to a bridge over the Middle Fork Snoqualmie River. It’s a bit of an arch, a sturdy bridge made of wood and metal. Almost seems too modern out here.

“Right or left?” Harry says as they reach the other side where the path splits two ways.

“Left.”

“Left it is.”

While this isn’t a hard trail it certainly is a long one. Draco doesn’t complain, though. Maybe the dick is too full of pride. Or maybe he’s really not bothered.

“I think hiking is really suiting you,” Harry says.

“Oh yeah?”

“You’re the right amount of pretty and ruggedly handsome. You just need a little bit of stubble,” Harry says, reaching over to rub Draco’s chin. Draco laughs and swats his hand away.

“No, thank you. I would just look like my father when he’s been drinking. When I was younger he would get stressed about work and start drinking. Just an entire week of the old man being irritable and drunk. And of course, he didn’t shave when he was drunk. Only a fool shaves drunk.”

“Hey, I’ve shaved while drunk!”

Draco smiles and says, “I’m not saying anything.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. Draco winks and they carry on. An hour in and Draco seems fine. Good even. He glows. They occasionally come across other hikers and cyclists and say polite hellos.

“I’m honestly stunned. I thought you’d be complaining by now.”

Draco scoffs.

“You always have underestimated me.”

“I’d rather you exceed my expectations than always come up short.”

“Harry, if there’s one thing I can promise you it’s that I will never come up short,” Draco says, looking very pleased with himself.

“God, I want to be mad when you say stuff like that but I find it so attractive. Why is that?”

“Good taste.”

“Good something,” Harry says, shaking his head, mostly at himself.

Another into the hike and they stop to refuel, resting near the river as they eat energy bars.

“Do you like these?” Draco says, waving his Clif bar in front of his face.

Harry shrugs.

“They do what they’re meant to. That’s all that matters. I think they’re fine, though.”

Draco grunts and takes another bite. Harry laughs.

“You’ll get used to them,” Harry says.

“Already planning on taking me to more hikes?”

“Maybe. We missed the best hiking part of the year.”

“Tragic.”

Harry looks at the river and says, “I wish I could live in the woods. Have a cabin. Chop some firewood.”

“Chopping firewood. That sounds very sexy. Would you do that shirtless?”

“For you? Always.”

“Well, it would be worth it for that alone.”

“There’s a pond. When it’s warm I go for a swim. Naked. Eventually, I marry and we have a blissful relationship, living on the land being one with nature.”

“See, this is what happens when you’re raised with hippies,” Draco says, finishing his bar and lightly shaking his head in teasing disapproval.

“Maybe. But you know it sounds good.”

Draco glances at Harry then looks down at the ground and says, “Maybe.”

Harry gets to his feet and sticks a hand out.

“Come on. We’ve got a lot more to go. We’re not heading back until you can hardly bear to walk anymore.”

Draco blows out air then takes Harry’s hand. Harry lifts him right up and pulls him close, kissing him then letting him to go pick up his pack.

“So, you dated Pansy Parkinson for how long?” Harry asks a half-hour later, now drifting away from the river.

“Nearly ten years. We broke up here and there but it was pretty steady.”

“That’s so odd. How do you keep dating someone you started dating at twelve?”

“Well. She was really in love with me. My family approves of her family. I suppose we were both similar in a lot of ways.”

“But it didn’t work out.”

“No. It was fine when we were young but as we got older and hormones kicked in things got worse. She wanted to get married and have kids as soon as possible. I really didn’t want that. As I was starting to… become less of a dickhead, Pansy wasn’t changing.”

“And then the bisexuality.”

“Yeah. That. Which really ties into our entire sexual relationship which was… never good.”

“Pansy is bad in bed? Or you are?”

Draco groans.

“It wasn’t like that, Harry. We were just really incompatible. Let’s leave it at that.”

Harry blinks but nods and they carry on. Five minutes later Draco says, “So, what about your relationships? Why didn’t they work out?”

“Hmm. I don’t know what went wrong with Cho. I think we just drifted apart. And she was interested in someone else. I was interested in Ginny.”

“What happened with Ginny?”

“We started out strong. Lots of passion but it fizzled fast. I think we both still loved each other but… we just couldn’t make it work. So I called it off.”

“You called it off? Interesting.”

“It wasn’t really a breakup. It was just a conversation. And we decided the timing wasn’t right.”

“So, you put a pin in it?”

“Not exactly.”

“Hmm.”

At noon they stop again, now in the woods well away from the river. Draco is still holding up fairly well. The sweaty, flushed look works for him. They have jerky this time.

“I’m going to need something really substantial after all this. Like a burger. Maybe two.”

Harry smiles.

“Am I starting to break you?”

Draco rips at his jerky with his teeth and says, “No.”

“We can go a little further than head back. I’ve been impressed with you. It’s not bad for a first hike.”

“Thank you. But really, I’m fine. Never better.”

Harry has been consumed with wondering just how Draco and Pansy were sexually incompatible. What does that even mean? Is Pansy a freak in bed? Or is Draco? Harry wonders which would be worse. If Draco is a freak maybe he’s too much of a freak for Harry. But if Draco isn’t a freak maybe he’s boring? Or maybe that’s not even it. Maybe they couldn’t agree about who was on top? Harry could work with that.

But when Harry looks at Draco he thinks he could work with anything. The more time he spends with him the more impossible he finds the idea of not being around him. At first, it was just that he was hot, exuded confidence, and was a great kisser. But now it’s all the little things. His laugh. His smile. The innocence in his grey eyes. The moments of vulnerability that don’t seem to harm his confidence.

“Draco. On Friday my friends are having a party. Would you like to come?”

Draco looks surprised. He stares for a second and says, “Is anyone we went to school with going?”

“Yeah. It’s all old school friends.”

Draco shakes his head.

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t think hanging out with people who hate me sounds like fun.”

“I used to hate you.”

“They aren’t trying to date me.”

“Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“You can’t tell me Ron Weasley is going to be nice to me.”

“He’ll be civil. I promise.”

Draco sighs and says, “Ok. I’ll trust you.”

“Awesome. Thanks,” Harry says and kisses Draco’s cheek.

The trail goes on. Harry hopes at some point he and Draco will be able to go camping. That could be fine. If it isn’t raining too much.

They come to a high hill that overlooks the trail, climbing it and standing out at the top. Some other people just left. Evergreen as far as the eye can see, rolling up the sides of mountains.

“Really something,” Draco says.

“Yeah,” Harry says.

“Oh.”

Harry glances and realizes what Draco has noticed. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand without even thinking about it. Harry smiles and looks away, feeling a little embarrassed. But Draco squeezes his hand harder so Harry squeezes back.

“All right. Let’s turn back.”

As these things go, the walk back somehow feels faster. Harry supposes that’s because they are moving faster. The sun moves from its peak to the beginnings of a sunset as they move back down the trail.

Draco never complains. Harry can see that he’s tired but he never utters an displeased word. He has stamina. Nice. Still, they both smile upon reaching Draco’s car.

“Be funny if it broke down again now,” Draco says.

“Come on, man. Don’t jinx it.”

Draco winks and gets in the car. They’ve already decided to get food, stopping in a nearby town for burgers, which they both devour.

“I really need a shower,” Draco says.

“Me too. First thing I’m doing after you drop me off.”

“Oh. I thought maybe you’d want to join me.”

Harry laughs.

“Maybe next time.”

Harry feels sad when Draco parks outside his apartment. It’s over again. He doesn’t want to go.

“I had a great time,” Draco says.

“Me too.”

Harry puts a hand on Draco’s hand, which is still on the stick shift. Harry slides his fingers between Draco’s as if they were holding it together. They hold like this for a long time. Maybe a minute. Draco finally turns and Harry moves to meet his sweet lips. Every time he kisses Draco is better than the last. There’s more meaning in it. He still strongly desires him but what’s more is that he emotionally desires him. He wants to be a part of him. Part of his life. Draco and Harry. Two peas in a pod.

Draco pulls back, less than an inch from Harry’s face and says, “I want you so bad.”

Harry slides Draco’s lower lip between his lips, letting them glide together. Then Draco does something unexpected. Harry feels his full lower lip catch between Draco’s teeth which press down, biting him just a little. Harry gasps and pulls back.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Draco looks panicked but Harry’s dick is hard faster than Draco can say his apology.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Harry says and goes right back to kissing Draco.

Harry doesn’t know what the fuck that was about but his body certainly likes it. Draco pulls away and says, “Before I let you go… would you let me bite your neck?”

“Are you a vampire?”

Draco snickers and says, “No. Unless you’re into that.”

“All right. You can bite. Better than a hickey.”

Harry turns his head, lifting his chin. Draco moves his mouth to Harry’s neck, his hot breath doing things to him. Harry feels his lips softly kissing along the side of his neck and then the teeth hit, not too hard but hard enough that his dick feels it. Harry shifts in his seat like someone had just stuck him with a hot poker. Draco doesn’t let go, not at first. Harry bites his own lip and closes his eyes. Draco lets go and Harry exhales, breathing hard as Draco slips back to his seat with a pleased smile.

“I don’t know what the fuck that is or where it came from… but I like it,” Harry says.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Harry knows he should leave but he’s definitely pitching a tent right now. He needs a second to cool off.

“You ok, Harry?” Draco asks.

“Yeah. I just… need a moment.”

Draco laughs and says, “I’m right there with you.”

Harry sighs and says, “All right. I’m going. I… uh…”

Unsure what he’s trying to say, Harry just leans over to quickly kiss Draco again then gets out of the car, beyond flustered. After a shower he gets on his laptop, opening Google and searching for ‘biting’.


	4. The Date Where They Hang Out With Harry's Friends

Draco steps out of his car. He’s nervous. Maybe the most nervous he’s been since he and Harry started dating. But tonight he’s going to be large and in charge. The chosen vibe for the night is hot, confident, but chill. This crowd won’t go for his usual dickish charm. He’s gotta let the walls down and make sure they know he’s not like that anymore. But at the same time, he wants everyone there to have no doubt at all that he’s a fucking catch and that Harry had definitely scored the big one.

He walks to Harry’s front door thinking just how damn hard it was to find a perfect outfit that didn’t make him look like some rich prick while also showed off his actual worth. He is wearing a tee-shirt and jeans but they are still nice and snug in all the right places. It is important they know that he wasn’t just thin, he is lean and has form and shape. He works hard for this body and he needs them all to know.

Draco curls his long-fingered hand and taps his knuckle against the door. The door quickly opens and Ron Weasley is standing on the other side.

“Hey,” Ron says and lets Draco in.

“How are you doing?” Draco asks.

“I’m all right. Kinda weird you and Harry dating,” Ron says, cutting right to the chase.

Draco smiles.

“Yeah. Kinda is.”

There is no point in posturing in that case.

“Well, just don’t hurt him or I’ll have to kill you,” the redhead says as Harry comes over and wraps an arm around Draco’s back, kissing him on his cheek.

It’s a move that to Draco feels less _This is the guy I’m dating_ and more _This is my boyfriend_ and he gets those pesky fucking butterflies in his belly.

“Wait. What?” a familiar voice says from somewhere behind Draco.

Draco turns around to see Cho Chang sitting on a barstool, mouth agape.

“Hey, Cho,” Draco says with a grin.

She’s just staring like she’s just had a complete system shutdown.

“Cho. Sorry,” Harry says, coming over to her Draco casually following in an attempt to seem friendly and personable.

“No, no, you don’t have to apologize. I’m just so confused,” Cho says.

Cho is a very pretty trans girl Harry used to date for a little while in high school. Draco used to hate her. Now he understands why.

“I’m bi and I’m dating Draco. Does that clear it up?”

She looks back and forth at them briefly then says, “Yep. All good.”

“Great,” Harry says and gives her a hug.

The one person in the room who hasn’t acknowledged Draco is Neville Longbottom. Draco supposes out of everyone he might’ve been the biggest shithead to Neville. But he’s also playing games so maybe he’s just distracted. Draco decides not to push it.

There’s a knock at the door. Harry goes to answer it. The second he opens it a tiny red-haired woman leaps onto Harry. Ginny Weasley. Ron’s sister and Harry’s other ex. The serious one.

“I’ve fuckin’ missed you,” she says, squeezing Harry hard enough that he grunts, quite the sight considering their considerable size difference.

Draco comes over, immediately catching the eyes of the other woman with Ginny, still standing outside. Hermione Granger. A chubby Black girl who has a lot more piercings than when he last saw her. He doesn’t recall her being goth either. He supposes people change.

“I miss you too, Ginny. Oof,” Harry says and she lets him go.

“Hey, Draco,” Ginny says, smiling at him in a way that seems genuine.

Ginny in some ways resembles her brother. Certainly in terms of her fiery red hair and an endless amount of freckles. But her energy and stature are entirely different.

“Hey,” Draco replies.

Ginny glances at Harry then looks at Draco.

“Did you get taller? I don’t remember you being a fucking giraffe,” Ginny says, looking up at him.

“I’ve been six foot three since high school,” Draco says.

“Fuck!” she says, walking right up to Draco and sweeping her hand right over her head to find the top reached the middle of his chest.

She laughs and backs away.

“Sorry. I like tall guys. Even if they are dating my ex-boyfriend,” Ginny says and moves past them.

Draco gives Harry a wide-eyed look and Harry smiles and shrugs.

“Hey. Don’t hurt him and we’re good,” Hermione says, extending a hand to shake.

Draco accepts and shakes.

“At least you didn’t threaten to kill me,” Draco says.

“Not verbally,” she says with a wink then walks on by.

Draco cringes and Harry laughs, patting him on the back. Draco isn’t sure what happens now. Harry closes the door and Draco glances around. Ginny is over chatting with Cho. Hermione is talking to Ron. Neville is still engrossed in his game. This isn’t exactly what Draco imagines parties look like. Growing up his version of a party was getting to have one friend over and it had to be a friend that both of his parents approved of, which weren’t many.

Draco goes over to the bar where Ginny and Cho were chatting and sits down there but around the corner so it doesn’t seem like he’s invading. Harry joins him, giving him a kiss before he sits down.

“Aww. That’s so cute,” Cho says.

Ginny gives a grinning glance but doesn’t say anything. Draco is reassured by how much Harry’s ex-girlfriends approve, though he supposes the more lukewarm response from his best friends balances things out.

“So, is this what a party is?” Draco says into Harry’s ear.

“Not really. But we’ll play some games and stuff later. Maybe smoke some weed.”

“Smoke some weed?” Draco says, a little too loudly.

Ginny laughs and says, “Don’t freak out, grandpa.”

He stares at her, mouth half-open unsure what to say.

She giggles and says, “I’m just fucking with you.”

“I know,” Draco says, very amused.

“So, am I to take it that you’ve never been high?” Harry asks.

“We’ve been dating for two weeks. What do you think?” Draco says.

“Wow. I mean, listen, I’m no pothead but I guess I grew up around parents who were always smoking so I thought it was normal,” Harry says.

“I can just imagine Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy blazing up a doobie,” Draco says.

“Blaze up a doobie?” Ginny says, struggling not to laugh.

“Whatever. You know what I mean,” Draco says, a little flustered.

“Sorry. I’m just teasing you because you’re so tall,” Ginny says.

“Fair enough. My point was I’ve never really been around anyone who smoked weed,” Draco says.

“Well, we are definitely getting your ass stoned,” Ginny says, sitting up and pulling out a bag and a lighter from the back pocket of her jean shorts.

She lights a joint, taking a puff then handing it to Draco. Draco holds it in his fingers like it’s a bomb or some sort of dangerous chemical he can’t drop. Ginny exhales then gestures at him urgently. Draco lifts it to his lips and inhales. Smoke fills his lungs and his coughs.

Harry takes it from him, Draco still coughing.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Harry says, lifting the joint to his lips and saying, “Everyone coughs the first time.”

Babe? That’s new. Draco feels a little flushed as Harry inhales then passes the joint over to Cho who is reaching over.

“I don’t feel anything,” Draco says.

“Give it time,” Ginny says.

The joint passes around until it’s back with Draco. He inhales again, relaxing and trying not to cough. He passes it to Harry as he exhales.

“Much better,” Ginny says.

“Do I smell weed?” Neville says, standing up and sniffing.

“Sure do,” Ginny says.

Neville wanders over, still not acknowledging Draco, though he doesn’t seem uncomfortable either.

“Do you want-“ Harry says, offering it but Neville puts his hand up and says, “Nah. Just wanted to see what was going on.”

“What’s going on is that we’re going to play some board games. And Harry is going to pass me that,” Hermione says, coming over, taking the joint and puffing with confidence.

Draco admires her tenacity and ability to take charge. Ron is already pulling a game off a shelf in the living room and carrying it over to the dining table right next to the bar. Draco gets off the barstool and immediately feels a little lighter like there’s helium in his blood. He’s warm and loose. It’s nice.

Draco sits down at the table, Harry coming in next to him. Draco puts a finger beneath Harry’s chin and says, “You’re so fucking hot,” then kisses him.

Harry chuckles as they nearly start making out before Harry pulls away. Draco had planned on being much more low-key but that doesn’t seem to be working out.

“Have you played Ticket to Ride, Draco?” Hermione asks, sitting down opposite of him, still puffing on the joint like a 1940s femme fatale.

“I sure haven’t.”

“Hmm. Well, get ready to have your ass owned,” she says with a wink.

“Fair enough,” Draco says, smiling calmly, unworried.

Hermione smirks in Harry’s direction.

“What?” Harry says.

“Nothing. I’ll tell you later,” Hermione says, setting what was left of the joint in an ashtray.

The game gets started. Draco doesn’t really understand it, either because he’s not used to these sorts of games or he’s just too high. But he gets the hang of it. Harry keeps putting his hand on Draco’s leg. He starts at the knee, leaving it there for maybe fifteen minutes, except when he needs his hands for the game. By the one hour mark his hand has crept up his thigh and Draco’s dick is very alert, forcing Draco to sit close to the table. He guesses weed doesn’t hurt his erection. Good to know.

The game is fun. Hermione almost predictably wins. She’s nice about it though. He thinks she was just baiting him earlier. Thinking if challenged he would get cocky. The old Draco might’ve. The new Draco knows his worth does not hinge on his ability to win at a game he’s never even played before.

Draco gets up to go to the bathroom, everyone else debating the next game. Once he’s finished his business, he stands in the mirror, attempting to fix and adjust himself. There’s a knock at the door.

“One moment,” Draco says but Harry responds, “Can I come in?”

Draco softly chuckles and opens the door. Harry comes in, locking the door behind him and tackling Draco against the bathroom sink, mouth hungrily on Draco’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Draco says, and spins Harry around, now pushing him against the sink.

“I want you so bad it’s starting to kill me,” Harry says, hands all over Draco’s back as Draco kisses Harry’s neck.

“I can tell. Do board games get you worked up?” Draco teases.

“No. It’s you. You’re all I can think about.”

Draco grabs Harry’s ass, pulling their groins together. Harry pulls back, eyes going wide as he looks down, whispering, “Jesus, Draco. Is that…? Oh my God…”

There’s a knock at the door.

“Hey. Come on. I’ve gotta pee!” Ron says.

Draco’s head slowly tilts up again and Draco steps back, breathing hard. Harry seems uncertain of what to do. Draco tilts his head towards the door.

“Go. I’ll be fine,” Draco says.

Harry nods and goes out. Draco takes a deep breath and follows, wishing he were suddenly wearing looser jeans. Everyone seems distracted though. All Draco can think about is getting Harry back where he was, pinned against the sink. He sits back next to Harry, sliding his hand onto his thigh, not wasting any time. Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat, looking at Draco helplessly. Something about his face says that if Draco wanted he would let him jerk him off right there under the table. Draco looks into Harry’s green eyes and smiles. Harry makes a soft sound, almost like a whimper, and swallows. Draco bites his lip and removes his hand, thinking that leaving him to stew is better torture.

Next, they play Settlers of Catan, a game he has actually heard of. Harry performs terribly. Draco does ok. Ginny wins the game. Draco decides to go outside and get some fresh air. He’s not so high anymore. He sometimes thinks he should start smoking cigarettes just for the excuse. The truth is he just likes having quiet for his own thoughts. And right now his thoughts are very Harry-centric and he thinks the cool night air might ease his hormones.

“Hey,” a voice says after he’s been standing outside for a couple of minutes, looking up at the stars.

It’s Ginny.

“Hey.”

“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

Draco smiles. “No.”

“Ah. Cool. Having fun tonight?”

Draco smirks and lifts his hand to give the so-so gesture.

“That’s too bad.”

“I’m joking. It’s fine. It was better when I was high.”

“Everything is better when you’re high. Everything but operating heavy machinery. Or mixing dangerous chemicals.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Ginny drops to the ground, sitting on the concrete sidewalk outside the apartment. Draco looks down. She looks impossibly tiny.

“Sorry, I called you a giraffe.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“No, I’m really not. You’re just… so tall.”

“I’m starting to think you’re hitting on me,” Draco says, raising his eyebrows.

Ginny awkwardly laughs and says, “God, no. That would be so fucking twisted. I mean I definitely have a thing for tall guys but you _are_ still my ex’s boyfriend. Or the guy he’s dating. I don’t know actually.”

“Me either.”

“At this point, I would settle for just having someone I’m dating.”

“Get on Tinder. Worked for me.”

“I don’t think that’s for me. I don’t see how you can find any sort of meaningful relationship on a dating app.”

“It’s not like the alternative is much better.”

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

Ginny lifts herself up, brushing off her shorts.

“Better not leave Harry waiting too long. I might steal him back,” Ginny says.

“Why, you-“ Draco starts but she’s already back inside.

He grins and shakes his head, following her inside.

“There you are,” Harry says, coming right over from the sofa.

He kisses Draco’s cheek and puts an arm around his back. Good, Harry can touch him again without sending his dick into overdrive. Progress. For the moment, anyhow.

Harry leans into his ear and whispers, “I almost went into the bathroom to jerk off, you bastard.”

Never mind. Draco gives Harry a stunned look as he feels his body responding. It was becoming a game. Draco whispers, “Don’t you dare. Save it. For me.”

Not really a request, though Harry isn’t obligated to obey. Harry smiles and shrugs as if to say, Sure, whatever.

“That’s what I thought,” Draco says softly, brimming with pride.

Draco’s starting to think they should’ve gotten this out of their system before hanging out with Harry’s friends. Had this been a normal fourth date they both would’ve been sweaty and naked by now.

Draco makes a little tut sound then whispers again, “When I get home I’m going to get on Tinder and tell you every single thing I want to do to you. What do you think about that?”

Harry gets close to Draco’s ear, putting a hand over it and saying, “I think you’re bluffing.”

Draco gives Harry a sharp glance, tilting his head as if to say, Don’t test me. Harry shrugs and says, “That’s what I think, “ then shrugs again.

“All right,” Draco says quietly.

“What the hell are you two conspiring over there about?” Ron asks, pointing at them.

“Nothing,” Harry says, shaking his head dismissively.

“Nothing at all,” Draco says.

“Uh-huh,” Ron says, skeptical.

Ginny snickers.

“So, now what?” Harry says.

“Now we’re going to play never have I ever,” Ron says, pulling out glasses from under the coffee table and pouring some sort of alcoholic beverage into each glass.

Harry and Draco come over and sit down on what sofa space is left. Ginny and Cho are both kneeling at the table while Neville, Ron, and Hermione are on the sofa.

“I don’t know how to play,” Draco says, taking a glass.

Draco typically avoids drinking, given his father, but he doesn’t want to be a party pooper.

“It’s easy. One of us will say a thing they haven’t done. All of us who have done the thing they haven’t done will take a drink for three seconds. Then the next person in the circle says something they haven’t done. Whoever ends up being the last one with vodka in their cup wins.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Draco says, thinking he’s done so little that winning should be a cinch.

“Ok. If we’re all ready, I’ll go first. Never have I ever cheated on a partner,” Ron says.

Ginny sheepishly is the only one to take a drink. Harry looks panicked and she laughs.

“Not you. It was someone else and I promise the sex with the partner in question was terrible and he didn’t care anymore,” Ginny says.

Neville is next, “Never have I ever ran a red light.”

Half the room groans as Hermione, Cho, and Harry all drink.

“Really, Harry?” Draco asks.

“I’m not proud!”

Cho: “Never have I ever cheated on an exam.”

Ron takes a drink and gives them all the finger.

Ginny: “Never have I ever called someone by someone else’s name in bed.”

Harry takes a drink and says, “That’s cheating.”

“So?” Ginny says, lifting her glass at him.

It’s Draco’s turn. He thinks for a moment then says, “Never have I ever stolen something from someone else’s home.”

“Does it count if your ex-boyfriend was a dick?” Ginny asks.

“Pretty sure,” Draco says.

She groans and takes a drink.

“Harry,” Ron says.

“Hmm. Never have I ever… never have I ever forgotten to leave a tip,” Harry says.

Draco thinks then says, “If I’ve forgotten how can I know I did it?”

“Let me rephrase then. Never have I ever knowingly not left a tip.”

Draco thinks and shakes his head.

“No. I’ve always left a tip.”

He’s positive of it. His parents? Not so much but Draco has never had any problems there. No one drinks. Harry seems surprised.

Hermione: “Never have I ever slept with someone on the first date.”

Harry and Ginny both drink, not looking at each other. Everyone, including Draco, laughs.

“Fuck off,” Ginny says, turning red.

Harry doesn’t seem bothered and gives Draco a kiss.

Ron: “Never have I ever taken it in the ass.”

Ron laughs hard but Hermione and Cho both drink. Ron looks stunned at Hermione.

“What? You don’t want to go there, Ron,” she says.

“I didn’t say anything. Just surprised,” Ron says, seeming more dumbstruck than surprised.

Neville: “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”

Everyone in the room but Neville and Draco drink. Ginny is looking very distressed at her now more than half-empty glass.

Cho: “Never have I ever ghosted someone.”

Ron drinks and everyone stares at him. He doesn’t respond.

Ginny: “Never have I ever stabbed someone and left them for dead.”

Ginny looks around the room, blinking.

“No one? Well, shit. Worth a try. I’ll get you next time…”

Draco’s turn again: “Never have I ever told someone I love them but didn’t mean it.”

Neville and Ginny drinks. As soon as Ginny is finished she says, “Really, Neville?”

He awkwardly frowns.

“It’s really embarrassing. I was thirteen.”

Ginny sighs and says, “I was twenty.”

“Aren’t you twenty-one?” Cho asks.

“Sure am,” Ginny says.

Harry: “Never have I ever thought about my best friend in a sexual way.”

Everyone but Draco drinks while he looks around with a grin.

“Let’s not ask each other who we consider our best friends, ok?” Hermione says, borderline depressed before saying, “Never have I ever asked someone to spank me.”

Cho and Ginny both drink. Ginny tilts the glass all the way back, wipes her mouth, then slams the glass on the table.

“I’m out,” she says, the falls back onto the floor.

Ron: “Never have I ever asked someone to call me daddy.”

Draco is stunned. He sighs and takes a drink, along with Hermione. It tastes terrible and he grimaces. Ron bursts into laughter.

“That one was a total joke. I can’t believe it,” Ron says.

Draco shares a look of camaraderie with Hermione and she gives him a small smile. Next to Draco Harry is sitting back and smiling.

Neville: “Never have I ever faked an orgasm.”

Ginny raises a hand and says, “I’m out but I have.”

No one drinks.

“All right,” Neville says.

“I’m learning far too much about my little sister tonight,” Ron says, almost to himself.

Cho: “Never have I ever… masturbated… to pictures of cartoon characters.”

Hermione drinks without comment. Her glass is nearly empty.

Draco: “Never have I ever lied about the size of my penis or told someone their penis was big when it wasn’t.”

Hermione and Neville drink and Ginny raises her hand.

“You lied about your dick?” Harry asks Neville.

“It’s a long story and not what it sounds like,” Neville says as Hermione slams her empty glass down, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Harry: “Never have I ever… had a gag reflex.”

“What the fuck, Harry?” Ron asks as he, Neville, Cho, and Draco all drink.

Draco knows exactly what the fuck his date is doing, the bastard. Harry isn’t looking at Draco and it almost pisses him off. Almost. First and foremost on Draco’s mind is exactly how Harry knows he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

“Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher,” Ron says.

Neville and Cho both drink. That’s the end for Cho. She sets her glass down then wanders off to the bathroom. Harry, Ron, and Neville are running low. Draco still has most of his.

“Never have I ever had a foot fetish,” Draco says.

No one drinks. He shrugs and says, “Just checking.”

Harry: “Never have I ever thought about someone else while having sex with my partner.”

“Shit,” Draco says and drinks along with Ron.

Draco had fantasized about all sorts of other people while having sex with Pansy, especially Harry.

Ron: “Never have I ever… fuck, I don’t know. Never have I ever had sex in a public bathroom.”

Draco makes an agitated sound and drinks.

“Harry, your boyfriends sounds like fun,” Ginny says from the floor.

“Thanks,” Harry says.

“That’s disgusting, Ginny,” Ron says.

“Never have I ever had sex in a church,” Neville says.

Draco huffs and drinks. Hermione raises her hand.

“You both need Jesus,” Ron says, shaking his head and laughing.

Draco is starting to feel buzzed. It’s not as pleasant as being high but it does help with his irritation at having caught up to the others so quickly.

“Never have I ever came first then refused to help the other person finish,” Draco says.

Ron hangs his head and lets out a long sigh then finishes his glass. Cho returns from the bathroom and Ron gets up to take her place in silence. Once Ron is in the bathroom Hermione whispers, “And that’s why we didn’t work out.”

Everyone laughs and Harry says, “Never have I ever… tied someone up during sex.”

Draco tips his glass at Harry and drinks. Almost done. Hermione raises her hand, looking annoyed but smiling.

“Never have I ever fart while someone was going down on me,” Neville says, noticeably more drunk than everyone else somehow.

Harry drinks and laughs.

“Never have I ever… broken up with someone over text,” Draco says.

Neville drinks.

“Quite the heartbreaker,” Draco says.

“Not really. I was like sixteen and we barely dated,” Neville says.

All three of them have nearly empty glasses. It won’t be long now.

“Never have I ever not called someone who gave me their number,” Harry says.

Neville makes a disappointed face and finishes his glass.

“Neville. Who are you?” Hermione says, chuckling.

“I’m me. I swear the story behind everything is less interesting than it seems,” Neville says, looking very embarrassed.

Draco and Harry smile at each other.

“Just us,” Harry says.

“I’m rooting for Draco,” Ginny says from the floor, sounding tired.

“It is. Never have I ever… made out with the guy I’m dating in the bathroom of a party my friends are throwing,” Draco says, grinning as he drinks.

“Is that how you want to characterize that? All right,” Harry says and drinks his last drink as well.

“Well played,” Hermione says, clapping.

Draco gives a half-bow from his seat. Ron returns and says, “What did I miss?”

“Harry and Draco tied but really I say Draco won,” Ginny says.

“Huh. Well. That’s that then,” Ron says, sitting back down.

“Draco, will you step outside with me?” Harry says.

“Uh-huh.”

Draco follows him out. Harry is smiling, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Make out? As I recall you were halfway to fucking me,” Harry says.

“Would you have rather me said that?” Draco says.

Harry shakes his head.

“Guess not. So, are we going to talk about the daddy thing?” Harry asks.

“Are we going to talk about the gag reflex thing?” Draco counters.

Harry opens his mouth then shuts it, grinning, his eyes fixed on the ground. Draco laughs.

“You’re so fucking cute. God, how late is it?” Draco says, pulling his phone out.

It’s almost midnight.

“Shit. I can’t drive yet,” Draco says.

“Of course not. Let’s go back inside,” Harry says.

Draco hasn’t even realized how drunk he was until that very moment. This is why he doesn’t drink. He follows Harry into the kitchen and gets some water. It’s really hitting him.

“Jesus. People like this?” Draco says.

“Some do,” Harry says.

“I get enjoying being high but this… I don’t know,” Draco says, chugging water.

“Just drink some water. That wasn’t really a lot of alcohol and you drank it slowly. You’ll be fine. If you have to sleep on the sofa you can,” Harry says, rubbing Draco’s back.

Harry’s right. Within an hour Draco is feeling better. Hermione and Ginny call an Uber to take them both home. Neville goes to bed and Cho passes out on the couch. Ron quietly sits nearby playing video games.

“I feel fine but I should wait longer, right? I don’t usually do this,” Draco says.

“Yeah. Give it a little more time. Better safe than sorry,” Harry says.

“So, how’d I do tonight?” Draco asks.

“Pretty good. I think you were a big hit,” Harry says, gazing lovingly at him.

“Thanks. I tried,” Draco says.

Harry reaches over, touching the back of his beck, fingertips moving through his hair. Draco gets chills on his arms. He leans into a kiss, no one around to even pay attention anymore.

An hour later, Draco decides he’s sober enough. He’ll drive slower than usual just in case. The roads should be fine at 2 am. Harry walks with him to his car.

“Drive safe. Seriously. And don’t forget your promise about Tinder!” Harry says, standing at the driver’s side window, leaning in.

“Oh, I won’t. I’ll leave you something nice to wake up to. Oh, and by the way. What you were asking in the bathroom? When Ron interrupted us? The answer is yes, it is. And remember: I don’t lie about that,” Draco says and winks, turning on the engine to his car.

Harry’s mouth falls open.

“Good night, Harry,” Draco says.

“Uh… good night,” Harry says and smiles, still stunned as he backs up, Draco rolling up the window.

Pretty good night, Draco thinks, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.


	5. The Date Where Harry and Draco Have Sex

> **Draco:** You want to know what I intend to do to you? I want to strip you naked. I want to put a collar and leash on you like a dog. I want to tie you up and flog you. I want to test that gag reflex you claim not to have. I want to use toys to get you to the very edge of orgasm but not let you cum. I want to draw it out for hours until you beg and cry for me to let you finish. I want you to call me daddy when I put it in you but only after you beg for it and I won’t be gentle.
> 
> **Draco:** Now. Let me know what you think? I promise this is just the tip of the iceberg. And remember, if this all sounds good to you: you can’t jerk off. Save it. Every drop. Enjoy your day ;)

Harry stares at his phone, his dick instantly hard.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, unsure what he expected to wake up to this morning.

Harry thought maybe Draco was a little aggressive in bed but he didn’t know he was this intense about it. And the strangest thing is that… Harry’s kind of into it? Or at the very least he’s not opposed to it. He’s been pretty vanilla in his sex life so far. He’s been thinking the most he was going to have to deal with is trying out anal sex.

Harry remembers the bathroom from the night before and seeing what looked like a large pipe in Draco’s tight jeans. Just how big is it? Surely, that must’ve been an illusion. Harry’s watched a lot of porn and seen a lot of big dicks if it’s as big as it looks he’s going to need to take a big dick training course or something.

> **Harry:** Ok. I’m intrigued. No promises but I’m on board for a little experimenting. I’ll try not to jerk off even though you made me so fucking hard.

Harry turns off his phone and sets it down. He wants to jerk off pretty badly. Maybe even look at some porn and fantasize about Draco but he really needs to get to work. He doesn’t think he’ll hear from Draco for a bit. With frustration, he forces himself to get moving.

Sure enough, it’s not until noon while he’s standing around bored at work when he gets a message from Draco.

> **Draco:** Excellent. Say, I had an idea, if you’re up for it. Don’t you think it’s time we exchanged phone numbers? I’d like to send you some photos. The sexy kind. If you’re interested.

Harry can’t send his phone number fast enough, trembling and nearly dropping his phone with excitement. He finds it a struggle to even focus on work for the rest of the day. It’s not until that evening when he finally gets texts from Draco, his phone rapidly buzzing on his nightstand.

He takes a deep breath and opens his messages, quickly scrolling to the top. He clicks on the first picture. It’s Draco, naked from the waist up, the photo ending just short of his groin. Draco’s body looks better than even Harry could imagine. He looks up at his face. Draco is dragging a finger down his bottom lip, his grey eyes looking ready to give Harry want he wants. Harry’s eyes go down. Draco is quite thin but his lean muscles are quite appealing. Harry can imagine his fingers sliding over them, enjoying all his has to offer.

The next photo is Draco dressed in a suit, looking very well put-together, even for him. In his hand are a pair of leather cuffs. He has a playful grin.

The next one is the same suit but now he looks almost angry. Intense. He’s holding a flogger or a whip of some sort. Those eyes alone get Harry hard. He thinks if Draco looks at him like that then he might agree to anything.

The final photo is what Harry has really been waiting for. Draco sitting on his bed pushed back against the headboard, one leg propped up, the other laying flat. Between his thighs is hanging the biggest fucking flaccid dick Harry has ever seen. He zooms in the photo, thinking it must be photoshopped.

_And remember: I don’t lie about that_.

“Fuck,” Harry says softly, adjusting himself in his pants.

It’s long, fat, and pink, nearly as big as Harry’s dick is fully hard and he’s not small. It doesn’t look even a little hard. It looks like if Harry squeezed it there would be nothing but spongey squish.

“Oh my God,” Harry says.

Harry’s never exactly had a thing for big dicks but his body is fucking responding. It’s not just the dick. It’s the confidence. The way Draco is looking at the camera. Looking at him. Harry doesn’t know if he can take it but he knows that he needs to know. He needs the number for the big dick training course, stat.

What to do? What to say? He needs someone he can talk about it with. Who the hell can he safely, casually just say _Oh, hello, the guy I’m dating has a giant dick and I need some advice on how to take it in my ass_. He runs through everyone he knows but every suggestion is worst than the last. It’s no use. He’ll have to brave it alone. Who knew the biggest dick Harry has ever known would have the biggest dick he has ever seen? He’s been calling him the dick all this time. How appropriate?

Harry decides these pictures need a response. He slides off the bed and takes off his clothes. After a lot of maneuvering and body twisting and bending he gets some good shots of himself on the bed, ass up. He sends them to Draco then puts the phone away again. He doesn’t even type any other sorts of reply. He thinks the ass says it all.

Five minutes later Draco replies.

> **Draco:** So, I think we should talk about when to seal this deal.

Harry thinks. He knows what he wants to say. He tries to think if there’s any good reason not to say it. Nope. None at all.

> **Harry:** I’ll come over right now if you’ll have me. I don’t have to work tomorrow.

Draco replies with an address and nothing else. Harry exhales and heads to the shower. It’s the hottest most thorough shower of his life. This feels insane but it’s everything Harry wants. Emotions. Hormones. The lines have become blurry. All he can think about is being with Draco in every way possible.

Harry drives to Capitol Hill in a near trance his dick continues to strain against his jeans as his heart flutters. He parks around the corner from Draco’s apartments for lack of any parking space there. It’s nice but not as nice as Harry expects. He’s on the third floor. A corner apartment with a good view of Downtown Seattle. He knocks on the door, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Draco opens quickly, looking Harry up and down with pleasure.

“About time,” Draco says, turning around and drawing Harry in with a come hither gesture.

Everything in Draco’s apartment is perfect. Neat. Controlled. Not much color. Black. White. Brown. Everything looks expensive but not so expensive Harry is afraid to touch anything. It doesn’t matter. Harry’s more concerned with the man himself, sitting down on his sofa and sipping something. Maybe water. Probably water.

“Come sit,” Draco says, patting the spot next to him.

Harry smiles.

“You think I’ll just do anything you say?” Harry says, crossing his arms and smirking.

“You don’t have to do anything. Let’s uh… start over. Will you please sit down?” Draco says.

“I liked it better when you were telling me to do it,” Harry says, sitting down.

“Do you like it?” Draco says, putting an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“I feel like I shouldn’t but I do. I’ve gotten to know you and I guess I know that there’s more to you than just being a dick.”

Draco looks taken aback.

“Am I dick?”

Harry smiles and shakes his head.

“No. But you like to pretend you are. The truth is you might be the kindest man I’ve ever known. But you talk shit real good and I don’t know what it is about that but it gets me worked up. Makes me feel like letting go,” Harry says, Draco putting his other hand on Harry’s hand that’s resting on Harry’s thigh.

“All that stuff I said on Tinder. We don’t have to do any of that. I just wanted to be clear. I’m into you either way,” Draco says.

Harry turns to look at him. He seems sincere.

“What about Pansy? That’s what went wrong with her, isn’t it? She wasn’t into all that stuff,” Harry says.

Draco looks ashamed and sighs.

“Yes and no. So much more was wrong with us than that. So much. I mean there was hardly anything that was right. Pansy wasn’t keen on the rough stuff. Any of it. And she, uh… Jesus, this is embarrassing,” Draco says, looking like he wanted to flee rather than finish what he was saying.

“Your dick. She didn’t like your dick,” Harry says.

Draco chuckles, turning red.

“Something like that. She said it was too big. And she was right. We had… a lot of trouble. And it was really frustrating. For both of us. I was always gentle and we tried lube and foreplay and it just was never comfortable for her,” Draco says.

“Aren’t vaginas… flexible?” Harry says.

“Everyone’s built differently. I guess. It doesn’t matter. There was nothing wrong with her. We just weren’t compatible,” Draco says.

“Well. More for me, I guess,” Harry says.

Draco snorts and says, “Apparently. If you’ll have me.”

Draco looks at Harry. There’s something sad in his face. Harry likes big dick Draco and he likes sensitive Draco. He likes them both a lot. He kisses him, unable to hold back any longer. It’s nice for a moment but Draco pulls back.

“I, uh, don’t think we should try anal tonight,” Draco says.

Harry laughs, finding it such a funny thing to say for some reason.

“All right.”

“But there’s a lot we can still do. If you want. All those things I said… I haven’t done most of them. When I asked Pansy to call me daddy she laughed in my face. They are fantasies. You’re realit.”

Harry puts a hand on Draco’s face.

“I don’t mind mixing fantasy and reality… Daddy,” Harry says, instantly feeling embarrassed.

“Harry, don’t tease me. You don’t have to call me daddy. We can just… cuddle on the couch.”

“I just want to be with you. Tonight. Tomorrow. The day after that,” Harry says, kissing him, Draco’s hand now sliding up his thigh.

For a moment they get lost, mouths moving together while their hands roam. Draco pulls away and says, “I want you to get on your knees in front of me. Pull it out.”

Harry bites his lip then gets down on the carpeted floor. Draco’s bulge would be visible from the moon, Harry is pretty sure. He can see it at an angle, stretching the black fabric of his slacks all around it. Draco spread his legs and Harry’s hands rub up Draco’s thighs. He’s nervous. This is the point of no return. Not that he minds.

Harry reaches up and unzips him then uses both hands to unbutton him. He pulls apart his belt then pulls his pants and underwear down enough for it to pop out. It’s a sight to behold. When standing straight up it the head reaches up to where Draco’s belly button probably is. Calling it thick is an understatement. Draco is right. Best not to try anal tonight. At least not with that.

“Draco. I don’t know if you noticed or not… but you have… a really nice looking dick,” Harry says, reaching a hand around it. His fingers touch, but barely and his fingers are long.

“You think so? Not too big?”

“It’s beautiful regardless of its size,” Harry says, sliding his hand up and down the considerable length.

It couldn’t be any shorter than nine inches, maybe even a little longer. Harry can’t believe it.

“Thank you,” Draco says.

It’s true. It’s well proportioned. Hard as steel. Looks very plump and healthy. Harry can’t wait to get his lips on it.

“I’ve been very nervous… about my size. Worried I was just… broken and no one would ever want to…”

“It’s a challenge. Obviously. It’s also really sexy. Just holding it turns me on. It’s so… heavy,” Harry says and slaps it against Draco’s stomach, making them both laugh.

“Well… I’m glad.”

“I bet you are. Aren’t guys supposed to brag about their huge dicks, anyhow?”

“Maybe if you have a normal-sized big dick. Something suitable for other humans.”

“You could go into porn.”

“Not my scene.”

“Once again, more for me,” Harry says, putting two hands on it, amazed at how much room is left.

“Do you think you can get it in your mouth?” Draco asks, cautiously.

“I’ve got a big mouth, I’ll be fine. Can I get it down my throat? I’m skeptical,” Harry says, tilting it forward as he leans down, opening wide and sliding down.

He takes more than he expects before he finds it impossible to breathe, lifting off.

“Shit, Harry. You weren’t joking about that gag reflex.”

“I wasn’t. Oh, I’m sure you’re wondering how I know. I really get into brushing my teeth, what can I say?”

Harry wets his lips and wraps them around the head of Draco’s dick, slowly sucking and getting a taste of his salty pre-come.

“Mmm. Suck it, Harry,” Draco says.

Harry uses two hands to hold the base, stroking while he sucks the wide head. The sounds of Draco moaning make him feel like he could come in his pants if he isn’t careful. It feels incredible in Harry’s hands and in his mouth. It’s not just that it’s big. It’s that it’s Draco’s dick. An extension of him. Of his being. Of his soul.

Harry pulls his mouth off to breathe. He looks up at Draco who is panting above him.

“It’s not too much?” Draco asks.

Harry drags a finger up the long shaft with a smile.

“It’s really sexy. If the fact that doing things with it won’t be easy isn’t a problem for you then it’s not a problem for me. I just want to please you,” Harry says, leaning over to lick the head, Draco shaking in response.

“You do please me. Your very presence does that,” Draco says.

Harry laughs and moves up to Draco’s face, giving him a slow kiss and a taste of his own dick. He pulls away again and says, “I want you to tell me what to do. Where do you want me? How do you want me?”

“I want you naked,” Draco says then adds, “Strip for me.”

“All right,” Harry says and gives Draco a kiss.

He steps into the center of the living room and slowly lifts up his tee-shirt. Draco is leaning back on the sofa, slumped, his big dick in his hand, slowly stroking it. Harry wishes he could just climb onto his lap and impale himself but he doesn’t think that’s such a good idea.

The shirt is off and he turns around, working his jeans down little by little, followed by his underwear, showing off what Ginny insisted was an amazing ass.

“Fuck, Harry. You have an amazing ass.”

“I bet you can’t wait to fuck it.”

“You have no fucking idea. Get over here,” Draco says.

Harry turns around, slowly walking over to Draco naked. Draco is sitting up now and his eyes seem to have discovered Harry’s dick. He’s at least three inches shorter than Draco but pretty thick in his own right. He’s never felt insecure about his size.

“That’s a nice dick, Harry. I’m almost jealous. Not too big. Not too small. Just the right amount of big,” Draco says, grabbing it as soon as Harry is in reach and pulling him close.

Harry laughs as Draco strokes him with a single hand, his eyes gazing up into Harry’s.

“Harry, I need to take you into my bedroom. I’m going to cuff you and test your pain threshold,” Draco says.

“Whatever you want, daddy,” Harry says.

Draco bites his lip, making a low growl as he stands, pulling Harry to his body, big dick pressing into his stomach. Draco leans into Harry’s neck and bites.

“Oh,” Harry moans, dick twitching between them.

Draco kisses him then steps back, putting his dick back in his pants and zipping up before leading Harry to the bedroom. The more confident and aggressive Draco gets the more Harry wants him. His whole life Harry has always felt the pressure to be in charge and lead the way. It’s good to surrender power.

Draco has lowlight on his bedroom. Harry recognizes it from his sexy photos. That feels like an eternity ago now.

“Get on the bed and grip the poles on the headboard,” Draco says.

“Yes, daddy.”

Harry feels a little embarrassed every time he calls Draco daddy but knowing it turns him on his reason enough to do it. Draco soon climbs on the bed and attaches some leather cuffs to the headboard and to each of his wrists, securing him in place.

“We need a safeword,” Draco says, his voice one of realization.

“What’s a safeword?”

Draco laughs and says, “Really? All right. It’s a word that you say when you want to stop whatever we’re doing. A way to know that it’s not just part of the play.”

“Oh. How about… Oregon. In honor of our road trip.”

“Oregon? Huh. Sure. Oregon it is. Just call out Oregon if things get to be too much.”

“Will do.”

Draco gets off the bed. Harry turns to watch as Draco fully strips. His dick doesn’t look like it’s the slightest bit softer. Somehow it looks bigger than he last remembers. Maybe that’s just the reaction he’ll always have. Every time he sees it will be like the first time. When you’re swinging a big bat you always look primed for a grand slam.

Draco gets on the bed. Harry feels his dick touch Harry’s lower back, rubbing up against his crack. Just the thought of it being inside him is insane but he wants it. Eventually. Draco slaps him with it, making loud popping sounds.

“Jesus,” Harry says as if he could be more turned on.

Draco’s hand then strikes Harry’s right ass cheek. Harry jumps and makes a small hiss, though it doesn’t actually hurt that much.

“How was that?” Draco asks.

“It was fine.”

Draco does the other cheek but Harry is ready that time. Draco repeats with both cheeks, harder and faster. It’s nothing.

“Draco, you’re going to have to go a lot harder than that,” Harry says.

“Oh, Harry, you’re going to regret that.”

“I hope so.”

Harry closes his eyes. There’s silence then Draco strikes. Harry jumps but bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound. It burns but feels good as the burn fades. Draco does it again and again. Harry refuses to give Draco any satisfaction. He doesn’t want him to hold back.

Pop after pop and Harry holds on. Draco says, “All right. Let’s upgrade to something a little stronger.”

“Whatever you want, daddy,” Harry says.

When Draco gets back on the bed Harry can’t tell what he has. Then the sensation of what Harry believes is leather hits his upper back on the right side. Harry blows out air, taken aback by the sharpness.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine. Keep going.”

Draco complies, doing the other side then back again. It’s not so bad once Harry is used to it. After several rounds on his back, Draco goes back to his ass, using it to pop him harder than he could with his hand. Harry relaxes and lets the sensations happen, swimming in endorphins. Time loses meaning. There’s only him, Draco, and the flogger now.

When Draco stops, tears are streaming down Harry’s face. A little from pain, a lot from pleasure. His dick remains rock hard, a fact Draco learns when he reaches under Harry to grab it. He strokes Harry and says, “You were so good for me but I’m not done with you. I want to tease you like I promised.”

Draco gets off the bed, going to his nightstand and pulling something out. Harry recognizes the buzzing sound it makes.

“A vibrator?” Harry says without looking.

“They aren’t just for clits,” Draco says.

Draco moves it to Harry’s shaft, sliding it the toy up and down Harry’s length, getting close to the head but not quite touching.

“Shit,” Harry says, immediately feeling tense.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I use it on myself all the time just to see how long I can last.”

It has never occurred to Harry to use a vibrator on himself. He’s always thought his hand was good enough but now he’s questioning his own judgment. Draco presses the end of the toy, which Harry has yet to get a good look at, up against the head. Harry squeals and Draco pulls it away. Harry pants, having just been pushed right to the edge and back in a near-instant.

“Don’t you fucking come,” Draco says, forcefully.

“I won’t,” Harry says softly.

Draco takes it easy, sliding it up and down the shaft. His balls feel ten pounds right now, hurting so bad he could cry. It wouldn’t take a lot for Draco to send him hurtling over the edge but he’s careful. Harry is amazed at how much he’s hit the jackpot. A beautiful man with a kind heart, confidence, vulnerability, and a big dick. Harry almost feels like he’s gotten away with something.

Draco grabs his balls and pulls as he slides the toy back to the head.

“Uhhhhh. Fuck,” Harry says, gripping the wooden poles he’s attached to hard as his body lurches forward, almost certain that he’s about to explode onto Draco’s bedspread just before Draco pulls the toy off.

“Good boy. I thought you were going to come.”

Harry doesn’t respond. His brain is turning into mush. His body belongs to Draco now. Draco continues to gently use the toy on him, up and down the shaft. Harry wants to come. He really does. But he can’t. It’s hardly a matter of choice. He can’t and won’t until Draco wills it.

After several more near climaxes, Draco turns the toy off, dropping it on the bed then coming behind Harry and sliding his dick between Harry’s thighs, rubbing it against Harry’s own dick, the size difference incredibly apparent. There was no contest or comparison.

“You’re so fuckin’ big,” Harry says.

“I know.”

“It’s ok to be proud of it. You don’t have to feel ashamed.”

Draco makes an amused sniff and says, “As long as you like it that’s enough for me.”

Draco holds their dicks together and Harry again feels like he might come. Every touch seems to do it now.

“If you’ll let me go I’ll show you how much I love it,” Harry says.

Draco has him out of the cuffs fast. Harry guides him onto the bed then gets between his legs. He grabs Draco’s dick with both hands and resumes sucking it. Somehow it seems like he can take more of it. Maybe he just doesn’t care how much it strains his jaw or makes it hard to breathe. He just sucks hard, hungrily drooling down the big shaft.

“God, Harry. Ohhh. You love it, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry says, stopping only for a second before continuing.

It’s the truth. He does love it, a fact the pre-come dripping down his own dick can attest to.

“Harry, if you keep that up I’m going to blow my load right down your throat,” Draco says, sounding in dire straits.

Harry pulls his mouth off and says, “You can blow it where you want to,” though Harry absolutely wants Draco to finish in his mouth.

Harry’s head bobs, speeding up, wanting Draco to either come or beg him to stop. Draco doesn’t beg. Instead, he whimpers and says, “Oh God, oh fuck, Harry. I’m going to come. I’m gonna fucking come so hard.”

He’s not wrong. Harry feels it twitch in his mouth, a warm, salty stream splashing onto his tongue and down his throat. Harry swallows in time for another blast and then another all while Draco lets out a long, groaning moan of ecstasy. Harry doesn’t stop sucking, using his hands to squeeze it all into his mouth.

“Ok. Stop. Stop,” Draco says and Harry lets it go, smiling as it thuds against Draco’s body.

“How was that?” Harry asks.

“You just sucked every ounce of come out of my body through my dick like it was a straw,” Draco says as if that was answer enough.

Draco looks dazed like he just woke up from a very long nap. He smiles at Harry and says, “Bring it here.”

Harry doesn’t have to ask what _it_ Draco means, crawling over to Draco’s head. Draco sits up and takes Harry’s dick into his mouth, gagging himself on it.

“Whoa,” Harry says as Draco sucks with a purpose.

He supposes Draco is feeling very grateful. It feels amazing and looks even better. He’s glad Draco can take much more of his dick into his mouth than Harry can of Draco’s.

Draco pulls his mouth off and says, “You don’t have to hold back anymore, Harry. Give it all to me.”

Harry nods and Draco gets back to sucking. Harry removes his mental blocks, focusing all his energy into unloading into Draco’s mouth. He looks so beautiful.

“Oh, Draco, I hope you’re ready. Ohhhh,” Harry moans, heat filling his body as his insides become impossibly tense then release, the first spasm almost painful as he shoots down Draco’s threat.

Draco makes a happy sound as Harry’s head lolls back, helpless to the pleasure.

“Fuck, daddy,” Harry utters, Draco growling in response, the vibrations on Harry’s dick making him squirm.

It feels like he comes forever even though his balls still hurt when he’s done. Draco pulls his mouth off, licking his lips and grinning up at Harry like the proud bastard that he is. Harry can’t bear to kneel any longer and drops down the bed, completely spent.

“Well. That was… really something,” Harry says.

Draco slides up next to Harry, putting his head on Harry’s heaving chest.

“Sure was.”

“Not a bad fifth date.”

“No. Is this a date?”

“I don’t know. It can be.”

Harry is finding it hard to think. Once clarity returns he says, “I guess I can delete Tinder now.”

“Oh?” Draco says.

“Yeah. Well, we have each other's numbers and I think having a boyfriend is going to keep me too busy for all that.”

Draco sits up and turns to look at Harry.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Don’t you think?”

Draco smiles.

“It sounds good. I guess it feels sudden.”

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, Draco,” Harry says, kissing him on the forehead.

“Right. Yeah.”

Draco relaxes and puts his head back on Harry’s chest.

“I don’t know where this is going but… I know I want to find out,” Harry says.

“I want to find out too,” Draco says.

They are both quiet for a minute. Harry breaks the silence, saying, “I can’t believe I called you daddy.”

Draco laughs and says, “Me either. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I know.”

“Don’t ask me to explain why I like it. I don’t know. But I do.”

“That’s fair.”

“Harry, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Draco asks.

“Absolutely nothing. I just want to lay here with you.”

“How about a compromise? In the morning, I’ll make you breakfast. Then I’ll read to you for a while. In the evening I will take you out to dinner and then I’ll take you home in time to get enough sleep for work the next day. How does that sound?” Draco asks.

“That sounds fine with me,” Harry says.

“Good,” Draco says.

In the morning, Harry is greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. After a visit to the bathroom, he wanders out into the rest of the apartment, finding the kitchen by scent alone, his boyfriend standing at the stove in his robe.

“Oh, I like this,” Harry says, coming behind Draco and kissing the back of his head.

“Which part? There are many perks to being my boyfriend.”

“Mmm. I want all of them.”

“Then all of them you shall have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end... for the moment. This felt like a good place to leave them given the premise of the story but as mentioned before I have plans for more. When the story continues I'll be continuing both with new Tinder adventures with other characters but with more of Harry and Draco's relationship, date by date. 
> 
> As always doing things like commenting, bookmarking, subscribing, and leaving kudos will help let me know that people are interested in more.


End file.
